The heart wants what the heart wants
by Marvelgirl626
Summary: Kaylie is with Nicky except for the fact Austin is still in love with her everything is great. Sasha and Summer are also happy, problem is Payson is still in love with Sasha, oh and there is the tiny problem of she lost her virginity to him after worlds, so what is the logical option? Comfort sex! Or how Austin and Payson deal with watching the ones they love with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new fanfiction, and while I am still working on my other one, Blind, this one just would not leave me alone, alas I do not own Make it or Break it, wish i did cause my season 3 would've sucked way less, hence the reason none of season 3 happened in this fic.**

Chapter 1

Payson sits at the bar nursing her drink, she'd never been much of a drinker but tonight she needed it, badly.

As she surveyed the room her eyes glanced over everyone in her life, Emily was dancing with Damon, Lauren with Carter, Steve with Chloe after all it was there wedding, Mrs Cruz and Marty, Nicky and Kaylie and then her eyes landed on the final pair, Sasha and Summer and she felt the pain in her stomach intensify as she watched them swaying together, the jealous twisting up inside of her, seizing her and choking her.

She downed her drink in one and ordered another.

"You to huh?" asks a voice.

Turning she sees Austin drop in next to her and order a whiskey.

"Yeah well I need it to get through the rest of this night" says Payson as she knocks back her second drink and orders a third.

"Me as well" he agrees and she follows his line of sight to where Nicky and Kaylie are swaying in each others arms.

"God I wish I was anywhere but here right now, having this many couples around is not improving my mood in the slightest" sighs Payson as she sees Sasha smile at something Summer says and her heart breaks a little more.

"I absolutely one hundred per cent agree, want to blow this joint and we can drown our sorrows without having to watch the people we love be happy with someone else?" he asks.

"Why the hell not" she says getting up and grabbing her coat she follows Austin out.

"So how long?" asks Austin.

"Three months, six days, you?" asks Payson.

"Three months four days" he replies.

They walk in silence to a nearby bar and walk inside ordering two bourbons before settling in the corner together.

"God this sucks so much, I hate this, I hate him, why do I have to suffer while he's happy?" growls Payson.

"Why does she get to be happy and not caring, do you think they just enjoy rubbing it in our faces?" he asks.

"Wouldn't surprise me, Sasha Belov is an arrogant, stupid, selfish prick" spits Payson.

"And Kaylie Cruz is a jumped up, prissy, primpy princess with a need for control, to the fucked up people we're in love with and the fact we suffer for their happiness" says Austin.

"Amen, bet she says that all the time, not that you know their even having sex because hey little miss abstinence doesn't believe in pre-marital sex" sneers Payson clinking her glass against Austin's.

"And Kaylie is such a fridge who can't give up control she probably can't even let Russo be on top, then again he's probably the type of prefers to be on the bottom, sad wimpy little shit that he is, what does she see in him?" demands Austin.

"I have no idea what I saw in him, you're totally right and she holds her high mighty attitude over everyone, she's got him wrapped around her little finger and she flaunts it and him, she's a self righteous, presumptuous, nosey faced cow who shoves her religion down the throats of everyone and anyone, what does he even see in her, its got to be the physical stuff because her personality is like non-existent, she needs a man to feel protected I mean what the fuck?" asks Payson.

"I agree and your way hotter than her I mean she's too skinny for my tastes, while you, you've got curves and a body to tempt a saint you've got an awesome sense of humour and personality and you are a kick ass gymnast" says Austin.

"Thank you and I mean you're so much more than Nicky, you are a great listener, an awesome gymnast, can discuss something other than gymnastics and are incredibly hot, why the hell can't Kaylie see that?" demands Payson.

"And why can't Sasha see that you are so much better suited to him, I mean he'd have to be an idiot to choose Summer over you" says Austin.

"This just sucks doesn't it, and next week we have to go back to the rock and train with them, you have to watch Nicky fawn all over Kaylie and I have to watch Sasha and Summer be all cute and happy, I mean how does a woman like that make a man like him happy, they're complete opposites" growls Payson.

"I agree I mean you and he would be perfect for each other, you match in everyway and your kids would be gorgeous" says Austin.

"Thank you and I mean you would be so much better for Kaylie you know you could totally temper her and you match her and you'd challenge her you suit her" says Payson.

"I know if we can see it why can't they?" asks Austin.

"Exactly" agrees Payson.

"This just blows, and its like they're trying to rub it in our faces you know I mean how fucked up is that, its like they enjoy tearing out our hearts dropping them on the floor and stomping all over them like they're nothing and then act like they're not doing anything wrong, I mean Sasha is your coach and you don't deserve to have to watch him fawn over his girlfriend while he led you on and then dropped you the second he had Summer" consoles Austin.

"And what the hell is with Kaylie, one minute she's kissing you and saying she wants to be with you and the next she's run off back to Nicky and they're lip locking for the whole world to see, how is this fair, we don't deserve to suffer for them" agrees Payson.

"I know, you know I haven't gotten laid since I met her, I keep seeing her and think about how I'm hurting her I mean how ironic is that?" he asks.  
"And I can't even look at a guy without thinking how disappointed in me Sasha would be I mean what the hell is up with that, he's doing it, the rest of the gym is doing it so why can't we do it?" demands Payson.

"Exactly" says Austin.

They spend another hour or so ranting about Kaylie and Nicky or Sasha and Summer before they walk back to the hotel everyone is staying in for the wedding.

As they get into the elevator the doors start to close behind them but then the doors are stopped and Kaylie and Nicky get in with them holding hands and giggling, completely unaware of their presence there.

They go up a floor and then the doors open again and Sasha and Summer get in apparently once again oblivious to the others in the elevator, their arms slung around each other.

Nicky and Kaylie go first, then Sasha and Summer on the next floor leaving Payson and Austin alone again.

"They didn't even notice his" scoffs Austin.

"They didn't want to, too wrapped up in their own perfect little relationships" snaps Payson.

"So fucking selfish and completely inconsiderate" says Austin.

They get out on their floor and walk down to their rooms at Payson's door they stop.

"Thanks for listening to me rant I needed it and no one else understands" says Payson.

"Hey I needed it too like you said no one else understands how we feel" he replies.

Payson opens the door to her room and the turns back to him.

"You know we don't have to stop at talking" she says.

"No I guess we don't, since we're the only two in the hotel not getting any after all" he agrees.

"Except Sasha and Summer but then again maybe she'll finally give in" says Payson.

"Yeah hell maybe Nicky will get to be on top for once" says Austin.

"Why should we suffer, we don't deserve it" replies Payson.

"We really don't" he agrees and leaning down he kisses her.

She melts into him not caring about anything other than the way his body feels pressed against hers.

He backs her into the room kicking the door shut behind him.

They pull at each others clothes not caring what they tear or where anything lands, its frenzied and desperate as they both seek comfort and solace in each others arms from the heartbreak they feel inside.

They fall onto the bed and it isn't slow or sensual, it's passionate and desperate as they let their grips on reality slip away for the rest of the night.

**A/N So here you go the first chapter, I'm just going to warn you in advance this will focus on Sasha and Summer, then Nicky and Kaylie to start with, and then we'll see if or how things sort themselves out. I have no idea where this storyline came from, it snuck up on me and then wouldn't go away, just a reassurance though I am not a Sasha/Summer shipper, personally I kind of hate Summer's guts her character annoys the hell out of me**

**Review, follow and fav please guys, nothing makes an authors day like knowing her work is appreciated or at least being read :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Payson wakes up first, as the night comes back to her she turns and looks at Austin.

He was hot she'd admit that and he really knew what he was doing in bed, sure he wasn't the man she really wanted to wake up next to but he had someone else in his bed another more petite, feminine blonde so she wouldn't begrudge or regret this.

Austin opens his eyes and meets Payson's green ones.

She was beautiful, a body pretty much built for sin, and despite her apparent lack of experience she'd kept up with him and taken control a few times, true it was a brunette he wanted to wake up next to, but Payson knew how he felt, they shared their heartbreak and their pain physically and verbally and he didn't regret it.

"Morning" he says.

"Morning" she replies.

"Got to say Pay you're a quick study" says Austin.

"What can I say, but you, I see now that those reports of you are not rumours or even half truths at all you really know what your doing" she smirks.

"Good to know I live up to my reputation, god Sasha really doesn't know what he's missing" says Austin.

"And Kaylie doesn't either, you are a perfect physical specimen Austin Tucker" smiles Payson.

"As are you Payson Keeler, like I said body to tempt a saint I wasn't one to start with" he smiles.

"And after knowing Summer it completely ruined what little belief I had in saints" chuckles Payson.

"Yeah Saint Summer what a pain in the ass" laughs Austin.

"Maybe that's how she prefers it" laughs Payson.

They descend into laughter at the thought, there was no tension between them as they got dressed, neither one regretted it and neither one would take it back, sure they weren't the ones they were really in love with, but at least they understood each other and there was a connection there.

"We should keep doing this, talking, maybe even a little more of this, however it goes since we're both suffering may as well suffer in good company" says Austin.

"Really good company that we can see but the people we want to can't" agrees Payson.

"His lose" says Austin.

"Her lose" replies Payson.

They get up and head to Austin's room so he can change before heading down to breakfast.

As they walk in they see Nicky and Kaylie cuddling the corner feeding each other from their plates, then Sasha and Summer laughing in the corner.

"You know he only used to eat cereal until I made him food, now look at him" growls Payson.

"And look at that, acting like her lap dog" mutters Austin.

They sit down in the corner and once again the respective couples are completely oblivious to Austin and Payson.

They eat their breakfast quickly.

"Come on we keep sitting here it'll undo the good work you did last night and I'll start needing a drink" says Austin standing up.

"Yeah don't really want to resort to morning drinking" says Payson.

They walk out of the room when Sasha's voice stops them.

"Payson, Austin, I've got some ideas for your routines we can go over them on Monday" he smiles.

"Thanks" says Payson coolly.

"Yeah thanks coach" nods Austin unenthusiastically as he puts his hand on Payson's back and steers her out of the room.

He ignores the narrowed eyes that Sasha shoots at his hand.

"Wants to up our routines well hello to you too" huffs Payson.

"We are the best and we cannot let them stop us, we need to ignore the fact our coach is breaking your heart and your team captain is breaking mine, we can do this Pay, you and me, we will show them exactly what they're missing, and when we arrive at the Olympics its going to be us stood on those podiums" says Austin cupping her face in his hands so her eyes meet his.

"Your right, we are the best, you know what we should do, we need to sweep Austin, both of us" says Payson.

"I like your train of thought Pay, no one else on our team gets those gold medals for individual, we're going to win them all I am going to remind Nicky he will always be second best and you are going to show Sasha how amazing and stunning you are, agreed?" asks Austin.

"Agreed, you and me Austin, us against the world" nods Payson.

"And maybe along the way we can mend our broken hearts, we just have to refrain from homicide of team mates or coaches, lets just hope I don't get paired with Nicky for the invitational or I may well actually commit murder" says Austin.

"I think it could count as justifiable homicide I'll just need to resist the urge to push Summer down the office stairs" smiles Payson.

"If need be we'll make them look like accidents and we can be each other's alibi" chuckles Austin.

They burst into laughter at the thought.

"Right I'm going to go pack, come knock when you're done?" asks Payson turning to him.

"Sure thing Pay, besides I think I left my phone in your room last night can you take a look?" he asks.

"Sure I may need to hunt around we weren't exactly careful where we threw things last night, I seem to be missing a pair of panties" chuckles Payson.

"Not my fault" he laughs.

"Don't ever take up a throwing sport" laughs Payson.

They walk up to their rooms and disappear into them and begin packing everything up.

An hour later there's a knock on the door.

She opens it and sees Austin stood there leaning against the doorframe with a smirk.

"Look what I found" he smirks pulling something out his pocket.

Payson grabs her underwear from him, "creep" she smiles.

"Did you find my phone I genuinely know it is not in my room now" says Austin.

"I haven't but I'm not done looking, you can help if you want after all it is your phone" she says stepping back.

"You're the one who pretty much threw my trousers into a heap not my fault my phone rolled up" he protests.

Payson just sticks her tongue out at him.

"So where about did you throw my trousers then we can work back from there" suggests Austin.

"I don't actually remember you put them back on this morning where were they?" she asks.

"Over here by the dresser I think" he says walking over.

"Okay so it's got to be under something" says Payson.

They hunt around on the floor.

"Found it" smiles Payson pulling it out from behind the chest of draws and holding it up.

"You star" smiles Austin taking it from her.

They stand up and Payson stretches.

"Fancy a wander?" asks Austin.

"Why not" smiles Payson.

They walk down the halls to the elevators.

"So is your phone okay?" she asks.

"It'll live, though it felt much abused" says Austin patting his pocket where his phone sits.

"Oh poor thing" laughs Payson.

"Hey this is serious Pay next time you need to be much more considerate where you throw my trousers" warns Austin.

"I'll try my hardest to resist you long enough to ensure your phone is safe, besides I'm sure you can forgive me" she smiles batting her eyelashes at him.

"After last night I think I can definitely consider it" he nods.

"Oh come on Tucker admit it, I rocked your world" she smirks.

"Your good Pay but not quite that good, I on the other hand I'm surprised you could walk this morning" he gloats.

"Keep talking like that and you certainly won't be walking because I'll have done a repeat of the beam" warns Payson as the elevators goes down.

"After everything we did for you, you wouldn't" he gasps covering himself protectively.

"Just you remember that next time you think you'll be able to stop me walking, I have broken my back, sprained my ankle and completed a medal worthy vault on it, competed on a herniated disk, believe me it'll take more than one night with Austin Tucker to impair my walking ability" she replies.

"We'll see about that Pay, we'll see about that, I was slightly alcohol impaired wait until I'm at full charge, you won't be walking anywhere" he whispers leaning close to her ear.

"Bring it on Tucker" she purrs.

Just then the doors open and they walk out into the lobby and head out for a stroll.

Three hours and two cups of coffee later they walk back into the hotel laughing arm in arm.

They stumble into the elevator supporting each other as they laugh leaning against the wall as they wait.

The doors open and they get into the elevator.

"Your really bad Austin" giggles Payson.

"I know its why you love me" he chuckles.

"So that bad boy isn't all image good to know" she laughs.

"No, believe me as you so kindly said I live up to my reputation" smirks Austin as he grabs her hand, spins her out and then back into him dipping her.

The doors open and their met with the disapproving stare of Sasha hands on his hips.

Austin rights Payson but keeps a hand on her hip, giving her the support she needs.

"Austin, Payson" he nods.

"Sasha" they reply coolly.

"Have a nice night?" asks Sasha.

"It was excellent wasn't it Pay, good morning too" says Austin.

"Best I've ever had" replies Payson.

Austin watches Sasha stiffen slightly as he puts together exactly what they're saying.

They wait to see if he says anything and as he turns their floor opens up.

"Sorry Sasha got to run" says Austin as he escorts Payson out of the elevator keeping a hand on her hip and pulling her closer, he notices the angry glare Sasha gives him but ignores it.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I will be" she says as he guides her to her room.

They walk in and sit down on the bed.

"Is it bad to say I enjoyed that?" asks Payson.

"No, he broke your heart Pay you're entitled to rub his nose in the fact you're with someone else" says Austin.

"I did feel good watching his reaction, you know he's probably totally going to lecture me about this" sighs Payson.

"Tell him to shove it just because he isn't getting any from Saint Summer doesn't mean we can't, Nicky and Kaylie do it, Lauren and Carter do it, Emily and Damon do it alright not as much and Damon isn't a gymnast and if he had his way he and Summer would be doing it so he can take his disapproval and he can shove it Pay we're not doing anything wrong, not our fault the people we love ripped our hearts out and stomped all over them" says Austin sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

"It was good, he has no right to be disapproving or disappointed in me or in us, it is none of his business and he has made it perfectly clear he doesn't want me so your right, if he has a go at me I'll tell him to stick it" says Payson.

"You go, next time you should stick out your tongue" smirks Austin.

"Austin Tucker, you're a Stick It fan aren't you?" she asks.

"Guilty as charged, I also happen to have a big screen TV in my lake house with surround sound and a very comfortable couch and lots of popcorn and the DVD if your up for it?" he offers.

"Now that is an offer I cannot refuse, so you know how I said it felt good shoving the fact I look like I'm over him in his face, how about you do the same" suggests Payson.

"Make them jealous, I seem to remember offering Kaylie something similar when she was upset over Carter and Lauren, I like how in sync are minds are Pay, we make a good team you and me" he smiles.

"That we do, careful though or we'll be plastered on the front of every magazine cover with things like the Golden Couple or Paystin" giggles Payson.

"Joking aside Pay I wouldn't mind being seen with you on my arm, it'd drive Sasha nuts though, Kaylie too" says Austin.

"Maybe your right lets just see where it goes, no over the top like Kaylie and Nicky though" says Payson.

"Oh god no" agrees Austin.

They spend the next hour chatting away until its time to check out.

Everyone heads back to their respective homes.

As Payson gets into the car she sees Sasha and Summer kissing.

Austin walks up behind her and wraps his arm around her stomach pulling her against him.

"His lose Pay" he whispers.

"Thank you" she replies leaning into the comfort.

"Anytime, your too good for him if he can't see what he had and chose that instead" he smiles kissing the top of her head.

Payson turns to look at him, "Kaylie has no idea what she gave up, and I think she'll come to regret it, you're a good guy Austin, regardless of what anyone says" smiles Payson running a hand down his cheek.

His eyes flick up to meet hers asking for silent permission.

She leans up and kisses him softly on the lips.

"You and me Austin, we'll get through this together" she assures squeezing his hand.

"I know" he replies with a small smile.

They turn and realise most of the surrounding people are looking at them.

Kaylie looks kind of sick, Nicky looks a mixture of relieved and upset, Lauren has a knowing smirk and Carter is nodding in approval, Emily is studying them and Damon just raises an eyebrow and shrugs, then her eyes find Sasha and Summer.

Summer looks somewhat gob smacked and Sasha looks exceedingly pissed off, most people wouldn't know but she could read him and if it had been a cartoon there'd have been smoke coming out of his ears.

"Call me when you get home?" asks Austin spinning her with a smile on his face.

"Why should I be the one to call, or has your phone not recovered yet?" she smirks.

"Hey not cool, I told you to watch where you throw stuff, not my fault my phone ended up under a chest of draws for the night after being crashed to the floor" he pouts.

"Same to you Mr Tucker like I said don't take up a sport that requires throwing, you suck" she giggles.

"Oh do I, well then Miss Keeler if you're such an expert perhaps you can help me" he chuckles.

"Maybe but after last night I think that particular skill is a lost cause" she smiles.

"Cheeky little minx, I can so throw" he argues.

"Yeah right" she laughs.

"I'll prove it to you, tomorrow my lake house I'll show you how awesome I am at sport, did you miss my Olympic medals Pay?" he challenges with a smirk.  
"No but soon enough I'll have more and because your good and gymnastics so doesn't make you good at anything else, anyway I'm going home now, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll bring lunch" she smiles pulling back and getting into the car.

**A/N So second chapter, I've always loved the Austin/Payson dynamic so this is not my typical fanfic, which means I really would like opinions, thoughts and ideas, so please if you've read this let me know what you think :)**

**As always, follow, fav and review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Payson arrives home and walks in.

"Mom I'm back" she calls.

"Hey honey how was your night?" asks Kim coming out of the kitchen.

"It was good thanks" nods Payson omitting the part where Austin stayed with her.

"Good I'm glad you had fun" smiles Kim.

Payson heads upstairs to unpack her stuff.

Her phone buzzes and she sees a text from Lauren.

_So you and Austin huh? Sneaky Pay very sneaky, I want details_

_Xoxo Lo_

Payson shakes her head and puts the phone down.

She'd ignore everyone's comment and thoughts for another two days before she went back to training on Monday and had to deal with Sasha and Summer and Austin had to deal with Kaylie and Nicky as well.

Next morning she goes through he usual routine, breakfast, run, shower, and school work and then she changes her clothes and heads over to Austin's.

She knocks on the door and it's opened by Carter.

"Hey Payson" he smiles stepping back to let her in.

"Hey Austin your girlfriend is here" yells Carter.

"So you staying as well?" asks Payson.

"Nah Lauren and I are going to lunch and then she has a romantic day planned" chuckles Carter.

"Well good luck with that, knowing Lo you may need it" she smiles.

"Thanks have fun you two" he smirks as he walks out shutting the door behind him.

"Finally he leaves I've heard him speculating all morning about what Lauren has planned" chuckles Austin walking down the stairs with a smile.

"Well god only knows it is Lo after all" she chuckles.

"So come on then PK lets see what you got" he says leading her through the kitchen where she deposits the lunch she'd made.

"Oh very nice I didn't know you could cook" he chuckles as he rifles through the picnic.

"I don't its my mom she loves doing this sort of thing, well I can cook but my mom is way better" she replies.

"So Stick It then?" asks Austin.

"I thought you'd never ask" smiles Payson.

They set it up and curl up together eating popcorn and picking at what Payson brought.

Once it had finished they had an hour long debate on different points of the movie and it eventually descended into a food fight.

"Okay, I give in, I surrender please stop with the popcorn artillery" pleads Austin.

Payson stands up and walks over to him.

"I win" she smiles.

"Yes, yes you do, okay so you can throw better than me" he admits standing up.

"I know, come on we need to clean this mess up or it'll attract mice" warns Payson.

They spend the next couple of hours righting the mess they'd made of Austin's living room which took considerably longer with them still throwing food at each other.

"I should go it's already five, and I've got some school stuff to finish off then tomorrow I'll steel myself to face the gym" sighs Payson.

"How about I pick you up on Monday, we can arrive together, mutual support" offers Austin.

"Well I've never ridden a bike before so why not, I'm always up for new things" smiles Payson.

"Awesome be at yours for six sharp" he smiles walking her to the door and handing her back the containers.

"Thanks for today, I needed this" she says.

"Me too, see you Monday oh and one more thing" he says.

"What?" she asks.

He pulls her forward and kisses her quickly.

"You had a bit of cream" he smiles.

"Well if we're going to keep this up you don't need a lame excuse next time, or at the very least do it properly" she smiles.

"Properly huh?" he asks and kisses her again this time its slow and sensual.

"Much better" she smiles.

"I aim to please" he smirks.

"As do I" she replies before turning and heading to her car.

He watches her drive off, maybe this was wrong, but he couldn't make himself believe that, sure they weren't in love, they didn't really have romantic feelings for each other but they were in sync and they were the same, trying to mend the heartbreak they'd been dealt and he could imagine much worse people to be with than Payson, he'd meant what he said, Sasha had no idea what he was missing, he just hoped maybe Kaylie didn't either.

**A/N So since this is a short sort of filler chapter with some Austin/Payson feels. For some reason this story isn't showing up on the main page for me, so I'm not sure if it is for others so if not please spread the word.**

**Kelly302, I get what you mean and don't worry there are some more Payson/Austin, in fact there will be quite a bit throughout, even after the reunions because I agree they do seem to understand each other, so fear not, feel will ensue.**

**As always follow, fav and review, any ideas or questions I love hearing them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At six Austin pulls up outside the Keeler house and the door opens instantly with Payson walking out with a piece of toast.

"See you mom" she yells before climbing into the car.

"Your on time" she smiles.

"I always am" he replies as they drive to the rock.

As they pull in they see Sasha's bike, Summer's car and Nicky's car as well.

"Ready?" he asks.

"As we'll ever be, we're the best and we won't let other people get to us, not in the gym today it's about us and the gymnastics, nothing and no one else matters" she says.

"Good pep talk lets do this" nods Austin.

They get out of the car and walk in together.

Nicky is working on the pommel horse and doesn't appear to notice them at all.

Glancing up they see Sasha and Summer in the office.

"Gymnastics" says Payson.

"Gymnastics" agrees Austin.

The two stretch and warm up before heading to their respective apparatus, Austin to the parallel bars and Payson to floor.

Austin watches Payson as she moves through her routine, she was breath taking on floor and it was hard not to watch her but he focuses on his own routine if he wanted to push Nicky down he needed to be the best, but he still found himself sneaking glances, god how Sasha could not want her was absolutely beyond him, he might not be in love with her or harbour any romantic feelings for her but there was denying she was hot, and now she'd mastered her quiet sexy she was stunning, there arrangement worked, if they really wanted to title it then it was probably friends with benefits.

As she moves through her routine Payson sneaks glances at Austin his routines were impressive and really shows off his skills, and his muscles which were quite impressive too and as she now knew first hand so was the rest of him, she was glad she had him, it almost made her pain bearable, it didn't matter that he wished she was someone else, it worked for both of them and she didn't regret it, plus she could totally brag that Austin Tucker thought she was good in bed. With that thought and a small giggle she carried on working.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasha stands in the office surveying the gym, his eyes focusing in on two people in particular, Austin and Payson, both worked hard and diligently on their routines, he had ideas for upgrades and he'd talk to them but then he'd seen them at the hotel, seems his star gymnasts weren't as immune as he hoped, he could understand it he supposed, Payson was stunning and she had a brilliant personality and this way of just drawing people in, and Austin from what he'd seen of the girls was considered very good looking and he wasn't a half bad guy.

But he still didn't like what they'd insinuated in the lift, he knew the others were all in relationships but for some reason this one bothered him more than the others, he'd noticed a change in Payson though, she was more distant, less happy, less inclined to talk, he wasn't sure if it was everyone or just him, since she clearly had no issues with Austin.

Who was he kidding he knew why she'd distanced herself from him, he'd hurt her, despite what she'd said, he shouldn't have let it happen and it was for the best that she'd moved on with Austin and him with Summer, it would've only ended in tears and a potential murder or jail sentence for him.

But he still felt the need to address it with the both of them the last thing he needed was his star female gymnast getting pregnant before the Olympics, particularly as he'd been previously informed half the gym would've assumed it was his.

Not anymore he was with Summer and Payson was with Austin.

He turned and looked at one of his gym managers, he'd had to hold her back from charging down and giving Payson and Austin an abstinence is everything speech when they'd arrived, the entire world knew that ship had sailed for Austin, and he was probably the only one besides Payson and possibly Austin who knew it had also sailed for her, and he'd been the one to do it.

He thinks back to that night, they'd both had a bit too much alcohol after Worlds and things had escalated quickly.

He remembered pretty much ever details of it and of her, of course the next morning he'd been completely overcome with remorse at the fact it had happened, and she'd replied it was nothing and they would just forget it ever happened, and it seemed they had, except at times it would creep on him and he'd have to force the memory away, but he couldn't he'd always remember and the bad thing was a part of him was glad it had happened, even if it did violate every level of trust that had been given to him.

He sticks his head out of the office just before lunch.

"Payson, Austin come here a second would" he calls.

He watches the two of them finish what they were doing before meeting at the bottom of the stairs and Austin laces his hand through Payson's and whispers something to her before they walk up to him.

"Summer can you give us a second?" he asks.

"Of course, I need to go get us lunch anyway" she smiles brightly getting up and kissing his cheek before walking out.

Austin feels Payson twitch next to him and runs his thumb over the back of her hand to calm her.

"So I told you I had idea for upgrades, Payson we're going for a bars and beam they'll up your DOD's massively, a front salto over low bar to hang on high bar mount for bars, and a salto forward tucked with a half turn for beam" he explains.

"That sounds good" she nods with a small smile.

"And Austin we're going to adjust your parallel bars completely, a total re-work" says Sasha.

"Yeah definitely sounds really good" he nods as well looking pretty pleased.

"Now I do have one other thing to address" he says.

"Oh seriously coach save the, be safe when having sex speech yeah leave it to Summer would you, we're not idiots and we have every intention of winning at the Olympics, we know how not to get pregnant thanks" cuts off Austin.

"Yeah it isn't an issue, I have experience with it after all so to be perfectly honest and with all due respect coach it's none of your business what we do with our private lives" adds Payson more venom in her tone than he'd ever heard before.

He's so shocked by the tone of Payson's voice and the hard glint in Austin's eye that he just nods.

"Okay then so we're clear" he says waving them out.

He watches them go and he sees them disappear out of the gym entirely and with a sigh sits down in his chair.

**A/N So here you go a snapshot inside each of their heads, as requested Brooke you have a slight insight into Sasha, more will follow.**

**Thanks reigningseven and I know this idea just seems to flow for me, glad you like it, but don't worry Sasha will come to his senses, but will it be in time? Mwhaha. Also thanks for notes on settings.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad people are enjoying this, as always review, follow and favourite I'm in this one for the long haul :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Payson just leans into Austin while he runs his thumb over the back of her hand and absently down her shoulder.

"Well that sucked" she sighs sniffing slightly.  
"I know I'm sorry Pay" says Austin.

"Where does he get off talking to me about who I can sleep with" she snaps.

"You know you never did tell me how far things went" says Austin.

"You may have noticed my night with you wasn't my first time" replies Payson.

"Oh Pay, I'm sorry" he says pulling her closer.

"I mean I thought things were finally working out and I didn't regret any of it and the next morning he couldn't get away from me fast enough, and he avoided me like the plague, then we talked and I told him it was no big deal and I think he was relieved I'd removed any guilt from him, you know that made me feel more ashamed than waking up next to him, the fact he was relieved when I told him it meant nothing, I mean nothing to him and he slept with me, my first time and I thought it was perfect then he goes and ruins it" she says as her tears start to fall.

He just pulls her into his lap and holds her while she cries.

"Does anyone else know?" he asks.

She just shakes her head.

He feels her pull back and he cups her face wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"His lose Payson, he is a jackass who clearly doesn't know what he had, and I'm sorry Pay, if I'd have known" he starts.

"No don't, don't lump yourself in with him I don't regret it Austin, not at all, not my night with you, you were considerate, you were pretty frigging good, and you were still there in the morning and you didn't run from me like I had the plague what we did was nothing like what Sasha and I did, he didn't even care about me and he slept with me knowing full well it was my first time, I thought he felt the same but he didn't and now he's with Summer and I die a little inside each time I see them together" she says lacing her hands through his.

"Good, I'm glad you don't because I don't either, we work Pay whatever we are exactly, I'm glad I've got you, you make this more bearable" he smiles.

"Touché" she smiles and leaning forward kisses him, it deepens almost immediately his tongue meeting hers, Austin runs his hands up her thighs to rest on her hips.

"We should't do this out here, someone will see" says Payson.

"I actually don't care besides, it'll do Sasha some good to have the knife dug in and twisted a little" soothes Austin.

"Your right but I'm actually just not in the mood to deal with Summer, you know i can just tell she wants to talk to us and in my current frame of mind I may actually hit her" admits Payson with a smirk.

"I think i'd actually find that kind of sexy Pay, kitten has claws huh?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know I do, as I recall your back knows that extremely well" purrs Payson allowing her fingers to trail down his back.

"Well it's worth it, you know I love the sound of name anyway, but hearing it coming from you, all breathy and desperate, definitely my favourite way of ever hearing it" he replies capturing her lips again.

"You know I wasn't the only one who sounded like that, maybe if your a good boy for the rest of the day, well we'll just have to see" teases Payson running her hands through his hair.

"In that case I'll be on my best behaviour" he replies.

"Good" she smiles.

"You think you can face going back in?" he asks.

"Like we said, nothing to distract us, gymnastics and only gymnastics" nods Payson.

"There's the little robot I remember" he chuckles.

"That's Nicky's title I have a personality" replies Payson.

"Yes you do, come on" he says taking her hand and leading her back inside the gym.

They spend the rest of the day in gymnastics zones ignoring everyone around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As things start to pack up Sasha watches Kaylie approach Payson.

They share a quick conversation which results in Payson walking off shaking her head before running a hand through her hair in frustration.

Austin walks over and says something, he can't hear them but he can see the agitation they both seem to be feeling.

God this was complicated, the only one who seemed drama free was Emily.

His eyes flick back over to Austin and Payson.

He sees Payson press her hand against Austin's chest as if to stop him and then cups his face in her hands a look of fierce determination on her face, and then she leans up and kisses him.

As she does so he watches most of the tension leave Austin's body and he pulls her closer wrapping his arms around her as one hand settles on her face, they pull apart and turning they shoot looks of venom and Kaylie and Nicky, before Payson takes Austin's hand and leads him out.

Sasha moves to the window that overlooks the car park and he sees Austin turn and kick the side of the gym angrily before turning to Payson in response to what she was saying.

They both looked angry and upset but he isn't sure if it's with Kaylie and Nicky or with each other or with him.

Things seem to be escalating between them as they talk, hand gestures and facial expressions.

Then he watches Austin just sag against his bike and Payson sits next to him running her hand down his arm.

They both looked so hurt and he can't figure it out, they seemed happy at the wedding was it a problem between them or outside influences and after the response he'd received today he didn't think they'd open up to him.

Payson leans over and whispers something in Austin's ear and he seems to brighten slightly turning to Payson with a small smile.

She leans forward and kisses him lightly and Sasha feels that resentment burning in his gut just like he did everytime he saw Austin Tucker's hands on Payson.

He watches as Austin and Payson get onto Austin's bike and speed out of the car park.

He needed to deal with this because clearly there was a lot of tension in the gym and it wasn't healthy, he'd ask Summer to dial it back as well, because kissing him in front of the gymnasts didn't give him a leg to stand on except for the fact they weren't sleeping together, he'd pictured it but the problem was a different blonde always appeared in her place, a shorter, more muscled, curvier blonde with stunning green eyes.

He turns away and goes in search of Summer, the safe choice, the sensible choice, the right choice, Summer was only a couple of years younger than him and she was bright and happy and they sort of worked if he could zone her out half the time, after he and Payson had talked she'd withdrawn from him, and when Summer had asked him to dinner he'd said yes without a second thought, because Summer was nice and available and socially acceptable and he did find her rather attractive, and he'd tried to block all unprofessional thoughts of Payson from his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think we should tell Sasha not to put you and Nicky together for the Invitational?" asks Payson.

"No or else he'll want to know why and I don't really fancy hashing everything out with our coach" replies Austin.

"Maybe I was a bit harsh in the office" says Payson.

"No you weren't Pay, the guy slept with you, knowing it was your first time and then he acted like a total jackass about it afterwards and as if that wasn't enough he's rubbing his new girlfriend in your face, in my opinion you weren't harsh enough" replies Austin taking her hand.

"God we used to be so close, I told him everything and now I can barely stand to be in the same room as him, when he first came here he wanted to leave and I made him stay now sometimes I wish we'd walk into the rock tomorrow and he'd be gone, or I'll wake up and it was all a nightmare" admits Payson.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't ever come to the rock, scratch that I wish that I hadn't been at the same hotel in France for the invitational so I'd never have met Kaylie Cruz" he sighs running a hand through his hair meaning he was frustrated it was something Sasha did as well, the way it'd ruffle his hair slightly and then he'd have to flatten it, it looked that way when he woke up in the morning and he looked good, no one should look that good in the morning with no effort, icy blue eyes, chiselled muscles.

"Hey Pay snap out of it" says Austin clicking his fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry" she apologises shaking away the thoughts.

"Where'd you go?" he asks.

"How good Sasha looks in the morning, you know before the look of remorse and horror crosses his face or he scrambles from the bed like you've got two heads" she says bitterly.

"Payson" starts Austin.

"No just I need to go for a run, clear my head, I'll call you later" she replies getting up and disappearing out of the door.

She doesn't focus on where she's running she just lets her body go as she pushes herself trying to out run her thoughts and her life and all the drama and the pain.

When she finally stops she leans against a tree to support herself as she fights for her breath.

Suddenly it all just hits her and she collapses to the floor as her tears start to fall leaning against the tree.

She doesn't know how long she sits there as she cries for everything, for losing Sasha, for being stupid enough to think things would change, for how happy everyone else is, for the pain of watching Summer with Sasha, and the fact that Austin isn't Sasha and she isn't Kaylie.

Eventually her tears stop and she's just left there feeling better having purged everything she wipes her face and pulls herself up before setting off at a more leisurely pace this time letting the familiar route to the park take her around not caring or noticing anything, as she reaches the peak of the hill she stops and for the first time she feels lighter, like she could get through this, it'd be hard and it would hurt but she would and she could, she was going to the Olympics in spite of what Sasha had done to her, if he was her route which she knew he was she'd deal with it, it'd hurt like hell but she'd do it, she'd sacrificed to much for her dream and wasn't going to let her asshole of coach ruin it for her and she'd drag Austin right along with her.

She had no idea where this resolution had come from or this resolve but it was there a spark inside her and she was going to keep hold of it, she was Payson Keeler and nothing had ever stopped her before and she wasn't going to let a guy cost her, her dream of wearing gold.

"I am going to the Olympics and I am going to make history no matter what" she says aloud and with that she turns and heads back to her house.

On arrival she walks upstairs, showers and changes her clothes before getting into her car and driving to Austin's lake house.

**A/N And there is the next chapter, I hope it gave everyone a bit of what they're looking for. reigningseven there is some detail into why Sasha is with Summer and not Payson, hope it helped, there will be further explanation later.**

**And for those of you who are shipping Payson/Austin I hope this tides you over, next chapter will include some serious Payson/Austin and a feel gut twister for Sasha, you want jealous Sasha well you'll definitely get your wish ;)**

**So review, follow and fav, let me know where you think this should go, I'd love some suggestions I've got ideas but hey if yours are better and it works I'll give it a go :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I had something really true pointed out for me that I had drifted away from how Sasha would've acted so I would like to say to Annalise, thanks you were right, I hope this chapter helps with the problems you highlighted and for all you Austin/Payson lovers this chapter should help satisfy you for the time being.**

Chapter 6

She pulls up outside, knocks on the door and Carter opens it.

"Payson hey, you looking for Austin?" he asks.

"Yeah he about?" asks Payson.

"Upstairs in his room" replies Carter stepping back to let her in.

"Payson" says a voice.

Turning into the living room Payson sees Lauren sat on the couch.

Shit thinks Payson.

"Hey Lo" she says.

"So you're here for Austin huh?" asks Lauren.

"Well I'm definitely not here for Carter not offence" adds Payson.

"None taken, upstairs third door on the left" smiles Carter.

Payson feels Lauren's eyes on her as she goes past and knows she'll be grilled tomorrow.

She walks up the stairs and stops at Austin's door before walking inside, she'd already slept with the guy why be modest.

He's lying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey Pay, done with your run?" he asks.

"I am and we are done with this" she says walking forward and taking the remote from his hand and turning the TV off.

"Hey" he protests.

"Austin you are an Olympic gold medallist, you are the best in this sport, you have a famous reputation and more money than sense, you need to stop wallowing, either fight for Kaylie or don't that's your choice but don't let her ruin you she is just a girl, there will be others, but do not let her take your dream and stomp on it, she's done it to your heart don't do it to your dream, do this in spite of her, show her how much better than Nicky you are in and out of the gym, so stop moping, wallowing and sulking, you are Austin frigging Tucker start acting like now pull your balls out from wherever you've stashed them and put your game face on, it doesn't matter what the others do we will be on that podium and we will show not just them but the world how good we are, do you hear me?" she demands.

His face pulls up in a smile.

"There she is, lets do this Pay, for real, no more wallowing, no more moping, we move forward to the Olympic podium, screw Sasha and Summer, screw Nicky and Kaylie" he agrees.

"It'll hurt and it'll be hard but we need to do this, we need to work with Sasha because he is the best gymnastics coach in the world and with him we will get to the Olympics, so lets try and put aside personal hatreds and just do this, deal?" she asks.

"Deal" he nods.

"Good so now that is done what are we watching?" asks Payson settling next to him.

He wraps and arm around her resting on her hip while her head and hand rest on his chest.

"Fast and Furious Five" he replies.

"Good movie" she nods and he hands her the popcorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its a few hours or so later when Lauren slips up the stairs, she'd claimed she needed the bathroom but really she wanted to spy on Austin and Payson since both refused to give details of their relationship to anyone else.

She peers around the door and sees them on the bed; Payson has one of her legs between Austin's and is resting on his chest.

That wouldn't be so good except for the fact Austin's hand was on Payson's ass and they were making out.

"You know we shouldn't do this with Carter and Lauren downstairs" chuckles Payson.

"Yes as I recall you can get a little loud" he teases.

"So do you" she replies.

"Not my fault you drive me wild Pay" smirks Austin.

"I aim to please" she smiles before leaning down and kissing him.

He grasps her hips and rolls them over, "so do I" replies Austin kissing her hard and fast as his hand slides down her side to her leg and he pulls it up as it locks around his back his lips trailing down Payson's neck and then down between her breasts.

Lauren pulls back leaning against the wall she had her proof not only were Austin and Payson together but they were sleeping together and since Payson had been a virgin that meant Austin was her first, satisfied she could grill her friend tomorrow she skips back downstairs to her own boyfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Payson pulls herself from Austin's bed and pulls on one of his shirts and her underwear.

She walks downstairs to the kitchen and when she walks in she finds Lauren stood in similar attire drinking a glass of juice.

"So you stayed too huh Pay?" asks Lauren.

"Well guess there's no point denying it now yes Lo Austin and I are sleeping together" sighs Payson getting herself a glass of juice.

"So he's your first right?" asks Lauren.

Payson steels herself against the onslaught of the memories of her real first night, and then turns to Lauren.

"Yeah he was just like Carter was yours" replies Payson.

"Is he has good as everyone says?" asks Lauren with a smile.

"Yes, he is just as good if not better" replies Payson with a smile, while she may not be in love with Austin she did care about him and hell was he good in bed.

"Oh well good to know" smirks Lauren.

"What about you and Carter?" asks Payson.

"He's good, he knows how to get me you know what I mean" smiles Lauren raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah I know what you mean" chuckles Payson.

It was nice being stood here just talking to Lauren about this, she couldn't talk about Sasha and it wasn't because she didn't trust Lauren it was because she knew Lauren was close to Summer and she didn't want to put her in the position of knowing that Sasha had been with Payson before moving on with Summer, plus it would ruin Lauren's relationship with Sasha and Payson had moved past the training cam video eventually and they were friends so she was more than happy to discuss Austin, oh and the tiny fact of how much it hurt to talk about him.

"So is there any chance I can get a ride with you to the rock Carter brought me over last night and I want to leave early" says Lauren.

"Sure Lo lets get dressed, eat breakfast and we can head out" smiles Payson.

"Thanks Pay" smiles Lauren.

They eat their food; pull on their clothes and with quick kisses goodbye for their boys they drive to the rock.

"So I have a confession, I saw you and Austin last night, not while you were having sex but clearly the prelude" admits Lauren.

"Well that's a bit awkward" chuckles Payson.

"It isn't really you two seem to work, so Payson Keeler is loud in bed huh?" asks Lauren.

Payson blushes.

"But I also hear she knows how to make Austin Tucker loud as well" giggles Lauren.

"We just work you know" replies Payson.

"Didn't see it coming though I always thought he had a thing for Kaylie" says Lauren.

Yep still the same Lauren thinks Payson, "he did but they moved on" replies Payson feeilng her heart clench for Austin and at the reminder of her own pain.

They arrive at the rock in time to see Emily walking in as well.

"Morning, why'd you two carpool?" asks Emily as they walk inside.

"Oh you know I stayed with Carter, Payson stayed with Austin and neither one of those two wanted to drag themselves out this early in the morning" replies Lauren.

"What you and Austin are sleeping together as in together, together?" asks Emily.

"Yes Emily as in the naked potential to make babies together, duh" sighs Lauren.

"No not making babies thank you very much" retorts Payson looking around nervously.

"Okay bad choice I guess but as in the noisy natural, guy girl sex, I assumed you were familiar with the concept of sleeping together, do I need to spell it out for you, Austin and Payson are having sex, screwing, shagging, fucking or doing the horizontal tango whatever you want to call it now get over it and lets train" huffs Lauren.

"Gee thanks for that Lauren and we don't just screw thank you very much" protests Payson.

"What's he like?" asks Emily.

"Loud apparently and so is Payson, get that Payson Keeler is loud during sex, or maybe its just Austin well we'll probably not get the chance to compare to anyone" muses Lauren.

Payson inadvertently glances up at the office at the mention of other people she's slept with before averting her eyes and grabbing onto that spark.

"Okay Lo can we stop talking about mine and Austin's sex life now, I mean you and Carter do it why is it such a big deal?" asks Payson in an exasperated voice.

"Because your you, miss I'm not having sex until I get a gold medal, though way to go bagging a stud like Austin for your first" smiles Lauren.

At that point Sasha walks out of the office.

"Morning" he says.

"Morning" they all reply but Payson can't quite look him in the eye and he can't look her in the eye either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watches as they warm up and he tries to avoid looking at Payson having unbeknownst to the girls heard their entire conversation, so he now knew for a fact Austin and Payson were sleeping together and two that the others knew about and all thought he was Payson's first which meant none of them knew about the two of them, which meant Payson didn't trust them enough, didn't want to admit it or didn't want to bring him under speculation or gossip and create an unpleasant atmosphere for the girls, since it was Payson he probably figured number three.

Again he felt that clench of jealousy in his stomach, he had no right to be jealous, he'd lost control and he'd hurt her, and then he'd ran to Summer and used her as a shield, he'd ruined whatever had and Payson had before, this wasn't like the kiss, they'd moved past it, or so he thought, except he hadn't it had awakened all the feelings he shouldn't be having for his gymnast and he tried to push them away but after Worlds, she'd looked so stunning in her dress and the entire team was riding around on the high of winning and he'd had too much to drink, it had always been a problem for him, a few drinks and all his self control went out of the window, and when they'd been alone in the elevator, he'd just lost it and so had she because clealry her tolerance for alcohol was about on par with his, for two such disciplined people it should've been easier to keep control but it hadn't been and now he was paying for it, with having to hear about Payson and Austin, with being with Summer and knowing she was the wrong blonde, and then with the guilt, sometimes he'd push it away but then he'd look at her and it would come roaring to life, it didn't matter that they'd talked, talking didn't erase this, a kiss was one thing, losing your virginity to someone was another entirely, he'd been so stupid to think she'd just forgive and forget like their kiss, he hadn't been a teenager in awhile and he'd never been a girl and he hadn't had sex that meant something in a long time and he'd forgotten how much it could effect you, he knew there was a chance Payson had still held feelings for him and he should've known better, and now he was paying the price, and he deserved it for what he'd done he deserved every stab of guilt, every cruel word because it was his fault and nothing hurt him more than that, and after yesterday he was beginning to think all hope was lost to try and make amends, she'd had every right to be angry with him, to not want to talk about things with him, and he understood if she wanted to hurt him because god knows he knew he'd hurt her but he couldn't see a plausible way to fix it that wouldn't do even more damage, because this time he had a sinking feeling that talking wasn't going to help, not if she was angry, anger had a way of clouding the most sane and sensible person, and while he was sure Payson's rational mind would understand him the way they'd always understood each other, her emotional, scorned and angered one would not because despite all her maturity she was still a teenaged girl and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

With that dark thought he disappeared into the office and tried to ignore the swirling pool of emotions inside him each time he looked at his start gymnast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later Austin and Carter walk into the gym.

"Well look if it isn't our lovely ladies, my bed was cold after you left" smiles Carter.

"Yeah and my goodbye kiss wasn't nearly enough to get by on a whole day without you" pouts Austin.

"Poor babies, we'll make it up to you tonight" smirks Lauren.

"Both of you?" asks Austin suggestively.

"Gross Austin, if you feel that way then maybe I'll just go home alone tonight" says Payson walking away.

"No Pay I didn't mean it you're totally enough for me don't be mad" pleads Austin hurrying after her.

Sasha watches them interact again having to resist the urge to storm down there and rip Austin Tucker limb from limb and show Payson how sorry he really was.

"You should put a stop to this they're discussing sex in the gym" says Summer her voice echoing with disapproval.

"They're teenagers Summer for most teenagers sex is the favourite topic" replies Sasha hating the jealousy churning in his gut as he thinks of Payson with Austin.

"Well it shouldn't be, sex should be shared between a husband and wife not hormonal teenagers who are simply unable to control their urges" snaps Summer.

Sasha rolls his eyes, "they're doing it Summer the ship has sailed on all accounts not to be harsh but I'm pretty sure the only virgin in the gym right now is you, because every single one of my elites I'm pretty sure are sleeping with someone, your abstinence speech is pointless for them" says Sasha.

"How can you say that they might not all be doing it?" demands Summer angrily.

"Well Lauren and Carter are, Kaylie and Nicky are, Emily and her boyfriend are and Payson and Austin are" says Sasha through gritted teeth.

"How do you know?" repeats Summer.

"Because as you've heard they like to discuss it and unfortunately they don't care who is listening" snaps Sasha as his temper starts to slip.

"Well it shouldn't be and I cannot believe you're being this blasé about this what if one of them gets pregnant?" asks Summer.

"Well if Carter, Nicky or Austin gets pregnant they should be seeing a doctor because something is very wrong" he says dryly.

"Now is not the time for jokes Sasha this is serious what if Kaylie or Emily or Lauren or Payson get pregnant huh, that'll end their gymnastics career and possibly ruin their lives" says Summer, though its more like a shriek.

"If it makes you feel any better how about I go to the store and buy them all a pack of condoms?" he asks.

"Again with the jokes Payson's already lost a lot do you really want to see her lose her dream because she and Austin can't control themselves?" demands Summer going in for the kill.

Sasha tenses, and it wasn't just at the thought of Payson losing her dream, it was times like this that he had no idea what he saw in Summer and combined with his own guilt and self loathing her going at him was causing his temper to start to flare.

"I can't stop them Summer what am I supposed to do ban them all from the gym then I'll be without all my elites and they'll have more time to be doing it anyway" he yells not caring who hears, he'd had enough of Summer Van bloody Horne and her self righteous attitude, dragging Payson into it was the final straw.

"Talk to them, or let me" she replies.

Sasha finally loses his temper he grabs Summer's shoulders.

"Summer get it through your head no one gives a shit about you and your abstinence talks they're teenagers normal teenagers have sex, lots and lots of sex I trust them not to be stupid enough to get pregnant, you talking if anything will make them do it more just to spite you because you don't have their respect half of them don't even like you" growls Sasha.

Summer steps back stunned speechless by his words and a look of hurt crosses her face.

"Well if that's how you feel then maybe you don't respect my values as much as I thought" she huffs.

"No you're right I don't Summer I hate the fact you shove your religion down everyone's throats including mine, I'm done pretending I enjoy your sermons or services honestly I've sat in that church contemplating suicide to get out of it, with you its all or nothing, you won't even let me kiss you for more than a moment, you don't listen to anyone else you see the world in black and white and ignore the grey problem is most of it is bloody grey" yells Sasha angrily.

"Fine then, I should've known you have no code you are a horrible person Sasha Belov you are not a god you don't know everything and I am done with you" snaps Summer.

"Good" he yells.

She turns and grabbing her jacket turns and storms out of the office angrily.

"Oh and for the record, I quit" she yells before storming out of the gym and slamming the door behind her.

Sasha watches her go and he's happy to see the back of her, then he realises that the whole gym probably heard that.

He turns and they're all looking at him.

Lauren and Emily look a little relieved, Carter, Kaylie and Nicky look uncomfortable, Austin doesn't look surprised in the slightest, his look actually reads more of a finally he's realised, and lastly he looks at Payson, she looks a mixture of relieved, saddened and conflicted as she regards him.

Austin takes her hand and glares at Sasha and to Sasha it looks as though he's staking his claim on Payson, which means he knew, of course he knew he'd have noticed it wasn't Payson's first.

"Is this a social gathering get back to work, now" he yells.

They all turn and scatter but as Payson turns she looks at him and their eyes lock and something passes between them, he isn't sure what but there's something significant about it.

Then Austin pulls her along and she turns away from him.

He turns and walks back into the office slamming the door and leaning against the desk, how dare she bring Payson into this, she knew how guilty he felt about her injury and she'd used it against him, he had known that Summer and he wouldn't, couldn't work but he'd tried to hide from what he'd done and thought Summer an easy option since sex wasn't on the table and after the last time, well he felt maybe he should cools his heels and now he'd been with Payson he knew nothing else was going to be enough, a meaningless hook up would do him more harm than good, angrily he picks up a file from Summer's desk and hurls it the wall because she was right he was a horrible person and right then he hated himself and Summer and the entire world for how he was feeling even if it was all his own stupid doing.

**A/N So this chapter was a whopper I know but it didn't feel right to cut it down anywhere, I hope this sorts out any issues people were having with the realism of the characters or at least how they're portrayed in the show. I realised I hadn't really gotten deep enough into Sasha's head but I hope I did an okay job here, also serious Payson/Austin, I am starting to like them as a couple so I may change the story slightly but i shall have to see where my muse takes me.**

**Like I said guys good or bad if I'm screwing it up and not making sense let me know, **

**Okay I'm done for now before this becomes as long as the chapter, review, follow and fav.**

**P.S. When Sasha and Payson finally do deal with this it is going to probably be big and confusing and just a torrent of emotions kind of like a dam breaking loose, anyhow sorry I'll shut up for now :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Payson tries to sort out her torrent of emotions, Sasha was done with Summer which meant Summer was no longer an issue, but it wasn't Summer that had stopped her being with Sasha it was the fact Sasha didn't want her. She wasn't going to let him distract her, not now. She'd finally comes to terms with it, if anything it would make it easier because she wouldn't have to see them all over each that resolve she moved onto her bars routine allowing it to wipe everything from her mind but the next move.

Once Sasha came out of his office, he was in a foul mood, snapping for no good reason, being harsher than necessary. He almost reduced a couple of the girls to tears and he wasn't being fair, and it was throwing off the entire gym.

When Lauren fell off the beam for the third time, in the space of fifteen minutes, because Sasha decided to bellow at Emily on floor and it spooked her, Payson has had enough of it.

She marched over to Sasha, and grabbing his arm she pulls him into his office, and he's so shocked he follows her.

She slams the door behind them.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" he demands.

"Stopping you before you seriously injure one of us" snaps Payson angrily.

"I think you'll find I am the coach here Payson not you" he hisses.

"Then start acting like it, you've almost and actually reduced about three girls to tears, pretty much everyone male and female has fallen from an apparatus, because you spooked them by yelling at either them or someone else. Emily looks ready to run from the gym, Kaylie is about ready to cry and Lauren is scared of being on the beam, in case you spook her again and she falls and breaks her neck. Austin can't concentrate on his parallel bars because you keep breaking his focus, Carter has fallen from the rings twice in the space of an hour. Nicky keeps missing his moves because you keep startling him, or yelling at him, I'm pretty sure I'm the only gymnast in this place who hasn't fallen off of anything, but that's because I've been too busy ensuring no one gets killed. I get your pissed at Summer and the fact you broke up, but don't take it out on us okay, it isn't our fault, so either do your job or go home and cool off" snaps Payson.

Sasha just stares at her before his temper flares up again and in his current state of mind he really isn't thinking.

"Why don't you stop assuming you know anything here Payson, and it is partially your fault, she left because you lot can't seem to keep it in your trousers, and talk about it all the time in public and it annoys her, so yes Payson it is partially your fault" he growls.

"Just because you weren't getting any doesn't mean we can't, not our fault you chose a celibate nut who wouldn't succumb to your charms" hisses Payson.

"Oh you mean like you did" he says.

She steps back like he'd slapped her, "either do your job or finish up for the day, before you kill or seriously injure one of us, and just because you don't want me doesn't mean others don't" she snaps before turning on her heel and walking out of his office.

The entire gym watches Payson leave Sasha's office with a mixture of awe and fear, she'd just faced off with a very pissed off and angry Sasha, and didn't look any worse for wear.

Sasha came out a few minutes later, "practice is over for the day, go home and be back at seven sharp tomorrow" he orders.

As they filter out Austin catches Payson's hand.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Nothing I just talked some sense into him" she replies, but Austin can hear the edge in her voice, feel the emotion almost radiating off of her.

He pulls her aside, "what really happened, what did he say, and don't tell me it's nothing Pay, I know you too well for that now" says Austin getting worried.

"He told me it was partially our fault Summer broke up with him, because we weren't being subtle about the fact most of the elite's are having sex, and I told him it wasn't our fault he wasn't getting any, because Summer wouldn't succumb to his charms, to which he replied, oh you mean like you did. Then I told him to either close the gym or get it together" says Payson, her voice cracking slightly.

Austin resists the urge to go back into the gym and beat the living shit out of his coach.

"Come on Pay lets go, ignore him okay, he's bitter and he didn't mean it" soothes Austin.

"Screw him if he did, his lose right?" asks Payson.

"His lose" agrees Austin.

"Then lets go, since training was cut short, I fancy a run, care to join me?" asks Payson.

"Love to, if you can keep up" smirks Austin.

"We'll see who can keep up with whom", she chuckles, as they turn and race out of the parking lot.

Sasha watches them go, he turns and punches his fist into his office wall.

She'd was right, of course she was right, he'd put them all at risk today by not focusing, he could've caused one of them serious injury, but the part that he was most pissed about was what he'd said to her. He'd seen the look on her face, he probably would've done less damage if he'd physically hit her, she didn't deserve that. Now he'd probably completely blown any chance of rebuilding what they'd lost. She'd hate him, and he couldn't blame her because he deserved her hatred, her last words ringing in his ears, mocking him.

"Just because you don't want me doesn't mean others don't". Problem was he did want her, but he couldn't have her, she had moved on with Austin and maybe it would be easier if she hated him, but it cut him deep to think she may hate him.

No, he couldn't stand the thought, the others hate he could bear. Summer's hate he could bear, but not Payson's. She meant too much to him, he had to fix this, but how, after everything he'd done and said,why would she ever consider forgiving him. Hell, he wouldn't forgive him, but he knew it wouldn't be able to stand it if she hated him, that thought was unbearable.

Even if he couldn't be with her, he at least needed her to be able to be around him. What if he'd pushed her too much and she left, Marty would accept her to Denver with open arms, no she wouldn't, wouldn't leave her friends, she wouldn't leave Austin like that.

He locks up the gym and heads home pulling out a six pack, he opens the first one and lets the alcohol clear his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night as Payson lay in bed she couldn't get it out of her head, his words mocking her. Driving home how little she truly meant to him, he saw her as weak, weaker than Summer and that stung.

She tries to sleep but can't, his face in her mind as he'd sneered at her for giving in. She meant nothing to him and now she truly knew that, and she hated it.

He'd made her weak, he'd gotten in and he'd had her. She wouldn't let it happen again, she wasn't weak. She didn't need anyone, she was the best in everything and she would prove it to the whole world. Austin understood, Austin matched her, Austin wanted her and mostly, most importantly Austin did not see her as weak. He reminded her of how strong she was, she would rub Sasha's face in her success just as he had done with Summer, just as he had today. She would make him sorry and she would prove him wrong.

Sasha Belov was nothing to her, he was a means to an end, he wasn't her friend. He wasn't the man she loved, he was something to be used to get what she truly wanted. She would accept his coaching advice and talk to him about gymnastics but nothing else, she would have no relationship with him, he had lost her once and for all.

She gets out of bed and walks over to her dresser.

Opening the draw she pulls out Sasha's medal and she looks at it.

Tomorrow she would return it to him and once and for all she would cut all personal ties to Sasha Belov. He would not affect her, he would have no more power over her.

"I am strong, I am the best and I don't need anyone, especially Sasha Belov" she whispers fiercely. Looking in the mirror, this time she felt that spark burst into a full flame.

Putting the medal down she got back into bed, and let sleep take her, she slept deeply with no dreams.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait I'm in the midst of revision and trying to force myself to focus but this story wouldn't budge so here I am, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know Sasha here was a total arse to Payson but it was necessary to lead to the confrontation.**

**So I'm getting mixed feelings, some people are loving the Austin/Payson and some are still gunning for Sasha/Payson or are decidedly on the fence about it, there is going to be more Austin/Payson in the next few chapter because as we've seen Payson is really pissed and how is the best way tp punish Sasha, why by rubbing her relationship with Austin in his face of course, cruel and harsh I know but necessary.**

**If anyone has any requests or ideas they'd like to share let me know, I've semi pre-planned this sotry so I know where I want to go but I'd love ideas and if there's something you want to see specifically let me know and if it fits in with the story I'll do my best.**

**As per usual, follow, fav and review.**

**P.S. I'll try and work on the grammar :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry know it's been awhile, first day back after school hols today, I'll try and be more steady but I have exams coming up, also sadly do not own MIOBI, also with this obviously season 3 never happened.**

Chapter 8

As Sasha dragged himself into the rock the next morning he'd decided he just needed to talk to Payson, apologise to her and try and work on getting back what they had, she was reasonable she'd listen to him.

At seven she arrived along with the other elites and he set about coaching them how they should be coached, he'd noticed a shift in Payson but he couldn't put his finger on it, there was something different, like something was missing.

He went up to his office to do some paper work now Summer was gone and Kim was out of town for another two days.

A knock on his door startles him and he looks up to see Payson.

"I know you're busy but this won't take long" she says walking in.

"Look Payson about yesterday" he starts.

"No it happened its done, I'm over it as long as you can coach us without tearing us apart we'll be fine and I also wanted to return this to you" she says laying his gold medal on his desk.

He looks at her confused.

"That's your dream, I'm doing my own, I know I can do it and I don't need a talisman to remind me of that, I will stand on that Olympic podium in 2012 and I will do whatever it takes, I don't need it anymore I am my own inspiration, I'm not weak and I will do this and nothing will distract me from it" she says standing up and walking out.

He stares after her completely lost for words.

Slowly he picks up his medal and ran over what she'd said and he realised exactly what was wrong.

He'd hurt her more deeply than he'd ever imagined yesterday, her comment about not being weak, she'd thought he was calling her weak and then he'd compared her to Summer no wonder she'd looked so hurt, she thought he thought she was weak and as he looked at the medal he knew what her under tones had been, she didn't need him anymore, he was her coach and nothing else, he really had blown it with her because she'd hardened her heart to him, he recognised it because he'd done the same, he'd used his anger and desire to rub it in Marty and MJ's faces to push him and fuel him and now she was doing the same to him, he'd turned her into him and that was the worst thing imaginable.

The once vibrant girl he'd fallen for was gone and in his place was a stone stranger who reminded him of the girl he'd first met but ten times worse because now she wasn't just focused and doing this for her love of the sport she was doing it to get back at him.

Throughout the day he watched her and he began to realise it was even worse than he had imagined, she wasn't just focused, she was calculating because she was more physical with Austin, she laughed with him, she smiled at him and for him, she flirted and teased, she did the same with her friends but whenever he was talking to them or to her she became closed off, unreadable and unapproachable and it was all his fault.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Austin had been watching Payson closely all day, he'd seen the change and he knew what had caused it, between leaving Payson at her door yesterday evening and now something had shifted in her, she was more open with him and with their relationship, she was bright and shiny around the others but the moment Sasha appeared, she withdrew as if behind a fortress he could almost see the gates close, Sasha had cut her with his words and it had caused a snowball effect, he was worried it may have broken the Payson he knew for good this time and he wouldn't be able to put her back together.

The next few weeks progressed like that, if you didn't know about her confrontation with Sasha you didn't see the difference and after one disastrous attempt to broach the topic he'd left it alone.

"_Pay this isn't healthy, you can't keep bottling everything up, please just talk to me, it is what I'm here for" he pleads._

"_There's nothing to talk about I'm fine Austin, I'm just done letting Sasha Belov have any impact on me, I'm not going to shed anymore tears over him" replies Payson._

"_Pay I'm not asking you to cry just talk to me bottling it up is not going to end well okay please, I'm your friend, I'm here for you, this is why we work just let it all out" he says._

"_There's nothing to let out Jesus, Austin your not boyfriend stop pestering me there is nothing to talk about I am fine so just do me a favour and shut up about it" she snaps angrily._

_He steps back, seeing the battle was lost._

"_I'm sorry I just want to help" he says._

_She stands up and turns to him, "no I'm sorry I shouldn't take it out on you Austin, your about the only thing keeping me sane right now" she apologises._

"_I'm here for you Pay, its why we work, we vent our frustrations to each other" he says._

"_I know and I love you for it Austin, this, us is holding me together and I just, I can't talk about it okay, so please just leave it alone will you?" she asks._

"_Okay" he replies._

"_Thank you, you are amazing Austin" she smiles._

"_So are you Pay, so are you" he smiles and leaning down her kisses her._

_Despite the height difference they fitted together really well._

_She deepens the kiss and their tongues tangle together as his hands slide down her body to her ass and he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his hips as he carries her to the bed and they fall onto it._

_Her hands slide down his back and she pulls at the hem of his t-shirt and he pulls back throwing it over his head before kissing her._

_His lips travel down her neck not really caring if he leaves marks, he gets to the neckline of her shirt and undoes the buttons deftly pulling her up as he slides it from her shoulders letting his lips wander across her clavicle and down along the edge of her bra before continuing down her stomach coming to the top of her shorts, he flicks his eyes up to her, and sees her eyes flutter closed one hand in his hair the other tangling in the covers, trailing his lips back up he finds her lips again letting his hands wander._

_It was the best sex they'd ever had, passionate and primal, both of them venting everything they were feeling through the physical intimacy of their relationship._

_He knew if he couldn't help her verbally then maybe he could try and distract her._

They spent a lot of time together and they had a lot more sex and he didn't mind because it kept his thoughts off of Kaylie, but more than anything he was worried about Payson about the change Sasha had wrought in his best friend.

Whenever she talked about him now instead of her words giving off longing or hurt there was only anger a desire to hurt him the way he'd hurt her, it was smaller things to start with the occasional touch, how she'd always smile around him, she was also more than happy to sit with Lauren gossiping about him or Carter and in turn Lauren being Lauren announced it rather loudly in the gym. While Payson had once tried to quiet her down for fear of Sasha hearing it or making him uncomfortable now she almost seemed to encourage it, making sure Sasha knew every little detail, and while being a guy Austin did love hearing the praise, he was worried, Payson wasn't mean or cruel she didn't deliberately stick the proverbial knife in and she definitely didn't twist it, that was Lauren's job Payson had never been that way but she was slowly but surely becoming like it and it scared Austin, true enough he understood why she was doing it, she'd been in agony watching Sasha and Summer, and he didn't mind because it made him think less of Kaylie and it showed her she no longer had any power over him, and now she was making Sasha suffer.

However it started to get worse well, not worse for him because he was on the receiving end of all Payson's advances, and he enjoyed those parts of it too, every kiss, every hug, every night spent together, he could honestly say by now he knew Payson in the physical sense better than anyone, but what he didn't like was the look Payson started to get in her eyes, it was painful to look at sometimes, she looked hollow but pissed, the only thing she was clinging to was her anger, because that was the only thing holding her together, her desire to say fuck you to Sasha in every sense of the word, more than once she would kiss him and he'd respond and then would find Sasha was in the proximity, and while that man's poker face was excellent, Austin knew the look of a man trying to hide the fact he was hurting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally he decided he needed to address it once and for all because he didn't like what Payson was becoming, and Sasha clearly wasn't going to get his head out of his ass and do something, and as much as if this worked Austin would miss the sex, and the constant attention Payson gave him, he knew he had to do this, for her sake, because somewhere along the way, she'd become one of the most important people in his life.

So next morning he went into the rock earlier than anyone else, even Payson who he left curled up in his bed with a quick kiss to her lips knowing if his plan worked she wouldn't be spending many more nights in his bed.

He walked up to the office and shut the door behind him.

"We need to talk" he says.

Sasha looks up at him with an unreadable expression.

"About what?" asks Sasha.

"About what you did to Payson" replies Austin narrowing his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" replies Sasha.

"Cut the crap, you know damn well what I'm talking about, have you not seen the damage you've done, you have completely and utterly destroyed my best friend" snaps Austin.

Sasha catches onto his words, best friend, not girlfriend, not lover, not the woman I love, best friend.

"What Payson does is none of my business" says Sasha.

"Bullshit you're her coach and you're the cause so you need to fix it, god she'd finally started to get over the fact you ripped her heart out and stomped all over it, then you have to go and take what small shred of faith she had left in you and stomp on that as well, she was in love with you and you broke her" growls Austin.

"She was not nor is she in love with me Austin, since after all she is your girlfriend" responds Sasha.

"No she isn't my girlfriend, yes we spend a lot of time together, yes we have sex but it isn't romantic, there are no romantic feelings between us, its comfort and support because she can't have the man she loved and I can't have the woman I love, we're doing it to help each other and also to rub it in the respective others faces, to show them we've moved on, we haven't neither of us have Payson is still in love with you, but because of what you did to her, what you said to her she has twisted everything up inside of herself, I don't even recognise her sometimes, and while I have no complaint about being physical with her, I don't like the fact she's doing it hurt you, deliberately, not that I can blame her, she's locked away all her feelings for you, is nursing the only one that keeps her from completely falling apart, rage, she's not doing this because she loves it she's doing it to show you what you're missing, I'm doing this to show the girl I love she doesn't have any control over me and I don't care but I do, I still love her and Payson is exactly the same except mine is just oblivious while you are cruel, so you need to fix what you did" yells Austin.

Sasha sits there staring at him processing everything he'd been told, and he realised again it was worse than he thought, what she and Austin shared wasn't love, it was two people who were clinging onto the comfort of another person who understood their pain and acted as a surrogate for the people they couldn't have.

"How can I fix this Austin, your right I completely destroyed her faith in me, she isn't going to forgive me because she doesn't need me or want anything to do with me outside of her gymnastics which she made perfectly clear when she returned this" he sighs pulling out the gold medal.

"She does need you, and at the rate she's going she's either going to burn out, self destruct or lose herself entirely and the woman we know will be gone, how could you do this, sleep with her knowing how she felt about you, knowing you were her first and then tell her she meant nothing to you, when she was in love with you, she didn't regret it she was happy, but you ruined it for her, you made her regret it, you made her feel bad for it, and to make things worse you shacked up with another woman and rub it in her face how did you do it?" demands Austin.

"Because she means everything to me, because I wanted it to happen and I let it happen because I want her, and I love her but I shouldn't have let it happen, I can't be with her because I am her coach and I am ten years older than her. She deserves to be with someone who is uncomplicated, her own age to have a relationship with someone she won't be judged for, I did it because it was the only way" yells Sasha.

Austin looks at him assessing what he'd said.

"If you love her how could you let her go, how could you hurt her like that?" asks Austin.

"Because it was the easiest way to get her away from me, for her to move on, it's better if she hates me" says Sasha bitterly.

"No it isn't because she's bitter and angry and hurting, and she's bottling it all up and if she carries on this way I don't think we'll be able to stop her, she will lose herself and the woman you love will be gone forever, so fix it, I don't care how, just fix it before she's gone and we can't get her back" says Austin.

"She's better off with you, and like I said she gave this back and she told me she doesn't need or want me anymore" says Sasha.

"She isn't better off with me because we don't love each other, I care about her and she means the world to me as a best friend and I trust her with my life, but outside of the physical stuff we aren't in a relationship, we have sex, we don't make love, it isn't awkward, it isn't weird, in fact its nice being with her, because it is simple and uncomplicated and she's actually pretty good, but at most if you want to label us we're friends with benefits, when she wakes up next to me she wishes I was you and when I wake up next to her I wish she was someone else too, so she isn't better off with me, you need to talk to her and at least try and pull the old Payson back, because I'm not so keen on the new one and no one else has noticed which means its down to us, plus since she nearly hit me the last I broached the subject it is down to you, she's hurting man" says Austin.

"Why are you doing this?" asks Sasha.  
"Because I care about her, I may not love her like you do but I do care about her, and sometimes it isn't nice to wake up next to someone and wish they were someone else, when we're together at night we can forget for a little while, but when we wake up it's all still there, waiting for us, mocking us each day we see the person we want and know we can't have" replies Austin.

Sasha mulls it over, "when will she be in?" asks Sasha.

"I don't know when I left she was still sleeping, Payson tends to sleep for a solid seven hours minimum, we went to sleep around eleven last night so she'll probably be here by six thirty which is in about twenty or so minutes, so get your game face on and think about how you're going to fix this mess" says Austin standing up and walking out of the office.

**A/N Phew this was a big one, I did consider splitting it up but it didn't flow right if I did, so what did we think, Austin is the hero, but I'll let you in on a little spoiler, there is plenty more Paystin to come, hehe interpret that as you will (cackles evilly) so if you want to guess on how that'll happen even with Austin trying to reunite Sasha and Payson, let me know. Anyhow hope that this was okay, now I know people might not think Payson would react this way but she's still scorned, hell hath no fury after all.**

**So this might seem a little sudden, but I need to jump forwards a bit because everything else I tried to right was crap, I hope this works, I'd love opinions on this chapter, do we like that Austin is the one who's doing what is best for Payson? As always review, favourite and follow please.**

**P.S. Who got the line from Nikita in there, that scene was in my head when I wrote this xoxo (sorry I'm watching gossip girl) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sasha sits there trying to comprehend everything.

So Austin and Payson weren't together they were doing it to make the people they really wanted jealous, he didn't have time to worry about Austin, it was Payson he needed to focus on.

As she arrives he calls her up.

"Payson come here for a second please" he calls.

She walks up the stairs and comes in and he shuts the door.

"We need to talk" he says.

"About what?" asks Payson.

"You, and us" he says.

"I'm fine, why are my gymnastics not up to snuff?" asks Payson.

"Payson it has nothing to do with your gymnastics, it has to do with what happened and what I said" sighs Sasha.

She looks at him and he can see distrust in her eyes, the spark of anger Austin had talked about.

"There is nothing to talk about like I said it's done, I'm over it can we move on" she says getting up.

"Payson it isn't done and you're clearly not over it and we can't just move on" he says grabbing her hand to stop her.

She turns back to him and looks down at his hand and tries to ignore the rush of warmth she feels.

He lets go and she sits back down.

"I'm sorry you were right and I was out of line, and I could've caused real injuries" he says.

"Its fine, I accept your apologies just don't let it happen again and we'll be fine, just be our coach and we're set" she replies.

"And I'm sorry for the other thing I said you didn't deserve that and I was completely out of line for it, what happened between us is in the past and I shouldn't bring it up or use it like that" he adds.

"Like I said I'm over it coach, now can I get on with my gymnastics if your done easing your conscience" she says her voice taking on a slightly bitter edge.

Austin's words drift into his mind, "she was happy and you made her regret it, you ruined it for her" he looks at Payson and he can see it churning in her eyes, he'd hurt her.

"Anyway I hope we can get past it, get back to where we were, I'm still here for you if you need me, like I always have been that hasn't changed I still care" he says.

"I'm good thanks now if you'll excuse me I need to work on my new bars" she says.

"And it wasn't your fault you know about Summer and I" he says.

"I know it wasn't" she replies walking out.

He leans against his desk, that hadn't gone as he'd hoped she was still as closed off as ever.

Austin appears a few minutes later.

"Well?" he asks.

"It was pointless she isn't going to forgive me Austin" sighs Sasha running his hand through his hair.

"Well you need to do more than just tell her your sorry, and a quick five minutes in the gym isn't going to get you anywhere, talk to her outside the gym, where she doesn't have the excuse of gymnastics to run away from you, she runs up to the hill in the park every day after practice and she likes to sit at the top for awhile, that's when she's most calm so catch her then and don't let her walk away from you, she needs to let it out so either she'll cry, yell or try and beat the crap out of you but I'm sure you can take a seventeen year old" suggests Austin.

"Why are you doing this Austin by rights even if you aren't her boyfriend you should still be trying to beat the crap out of me not pushing us together?" asks Sasha.

"I love her, I do, not like you do but I love her, she's my best friend and this kind of behaviour is self destructive, but don't make the mistake I forgive you, if you hurt her again I will find a way to hurt you" warns Austin before walking out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As practice finishes he sees Austin talk to Payson before walking up to the office.

"She's going, give her fifteen minutes before you go it'll give her time to get there and calm a little" says Austin quickly before getting on his bike and riding off.

Sasha takes his advice and fifteen minutes later he arrives at the park and jogs up to the peak, as predicted Payson is sat on the bench just looking out, he stops for a moment to study her, she was beautiful, the sun shinning on her hair making it look golden, her face more relaxed than he'd seen in awhile and steeling himself he walks up to her.

He watches her stiffen and he knows she knows he's there just like he can when she's there.

"Sasha" she nods not looking at him.

Well it was a start first time she'd addressed him by name since his office.

He sits down next to her.

"Its nice up here" he says.

"Please don't make small talk you came here for a reason so spit it out would you" she says turning to him.

"We need to talk and I mean properly" he says.

"We talked this morning what else is there to say, you apologised, you eased your conscience, what more could we possibly have to say to each other that couldn't be done at the gym tomorrow?" asks Payson.

"Because what we did this morning wasn't talk it was you trying to get away from me as quickly as possible, and it wasn't because you wanted to get back to gymnastics" he says.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replies.

"Payson please just stop you want me to tell you, I wanted to talk about you, the fact your blocking everything and your repressing everything it isn't healthy, if your angry be angry, if your upset be upset, don't just bottle it up or it'll eat you away from the inside out, okay I know, so whatever your feeling just let it out" he says getting frustrated with her impersonal tone.

"You want me to me to let out what I'm feeling really Sasha?" she asks her voice getting hard as she stands up.

"Yes" he snaps.

"Fine, you want to know how I feel, I am so angry at you all the time, I hate you for what you did and for what you said, and it hurts Sasha to know I don't mean a damn thing to you, it hurt to watch you with Summer, and it took all my self control not to push her down the stairs or drive over her with my car, because she was all over you all the time in front of me and it hurt, I died inside a little each time and you let her do it, you knew and you let it happen, if I didn't mean anything to you as more than an athlete then you shouldn't have slept with me, I gave you everything and I was happy, and then you ruined everything, and you used my denial to ease your conscience, because you knew what you did and you wanted me to make you feel better about it and it sucks, it sucks to watch the person you love be with someone else, I contemplated telling Summer so many times but I didn't because you were happy and I loved you too much to ruin that for you and then when you realised she wasn't the right woman for you, you blamed me, and then you threw what had happened back in face like it meant nothing, you compared me to Summer and you made me feel weak and stupid and pathetic because you thought Summer was stronger than I am and it hurt Sasha, it hurt so much more than everything else to know you thought I was weaker than Summer Van Horne, it was like a knife into my heart and then again today, you apologised for it to make yourself feel better about it and it sucked, it is so hard for me being around you, do you have any idea how much it hurts to love someone and know you can never be with them, to see them with someone else, to have it reinforced to you how little you mean to them, because that is how I feel around you, like I mean nothing" sobs Payson angrily as tears spill down her cheeks.

Sasha looks at her the weight of her words settling on his each one like a knife thrown at him.

"It hurts Sasha, more than anything it hurts to be around you, and the only reason I can do it because I've locked everything away, I don't love Austin, he helps me forget for however brief a time when I'm with him I can forget, the pain goes away when we lose ourselves in each other but he isn't you, you're the person I want to wake up next to not Austin, he doesn't love me either, its out of necessity, a need to survive the pain, I wish he was you and that is how I get by, because this, this hurts and I may have a high pain threshold but this, this breaks it, now are you happy, there you go, that is how much power you hold over me, is your ego satisfied to know, how much you've crushed me, am I humiliated enough now or would like to go another round and start comparing me to Summer again, why not twist the knife a little" she snaps wiping her eyes furiously.

He stands up and walks towards her slowly, "Payson I had no idea, I" he starts.

"You're what Sasha, you're sorry well sorry isn't good enough, saying the words means nothing it doesn't erase the pain, it doesn't ease the heartbreak, and it doesn't make it any easier, I'm sorry doesn't cut it with this, I don't think there is anything you could say or do, we can't get back to where we were there's too much between us now, you might be able to reduce our night together as a meaningless one night stand but I can't, because it was my first and it meant more to me than you can possibly imagine, this isn't like the kiss I know that was my fault, I know it was all me, but that night after Worlds, that was you as much as much as it was me, it can't just be erased because it happened and I will never forget it" she cuts off.

"Payson it wasn't meaningless for me either, I didn't want to reduce it to that but it was the right thing to do" he says.

"How, how was it the right thing to do Sasha? To make me feel stupid, to make me feel like I meant nothing?" she demands.

"Because I do care Payson, you mean more to me anything else in this world and I don't regret it because I wanted it and I wanted you I still want you but I am your coach and I am ten years older than you, you are seventeen, you are my gymnast and I shouldn't feel this way about you, because it violates every level of trust placed in me, you have your reasons you're a teenager, going through an extremely stressful process. I should've been able to control myself better but it is so hard when I am with you, because I love you and it hurts to see you with Austin, it hurts to hear about you being with him, I hate the fact people assume your in love, that he was your first, I hate that I can't be with you and to watch you with someone else isn't nice, I know how you feel Payson because I feel exactly the same way and some days it kills me, so I was cruel and I pushed you away, because it was easier to keep my distance and it was better for you to hate me than to love me, even if the thought of you hating me is the worst thing I can imagine, I love you Payson, more than I've ever loved anyone but it isn't right for me to feel this way about you, so I distracted myself with Summer but she wasn't you no one will ever compare to you" he exclaims.

Payson looks at him, "are you just saying this to make me feel better, because if so it sucks" she says.

He closes the gap between them and pulls her into his arms smashing his lips against hers pouring his need and frustration and his love for her into it.

She doesn't respond at first but then her hands close around his jacket pulling him closer as she kissed him back.

And it felt right; it felt completely and utterly right.

Then she pulled back, "no, no I'm not doing this again, not for you to just walk away from me again, I won't go through that again, I will not be a whim Sasha" she says.

He stops her by grabbing her hands and pulling her closer.

"I love you Payson and pretending I don't is the hardest thing I have ever done, because you mean everything to me, you are not stupid, you are not weak, you are perfect and I wouldn't chance a single thing about you, inside or out, you are not a whim and I swear to you with everything I have you are not a whim and I won't leave you again because just like you I couldn't handle losing you twice" he whispers fiercely.

"How do I know that, how can you expect me to trust you after everything, you've said this before Sasha I remember enough of Rio to remember some of the things you said, I don't want to hear them now, only to have you take them back tomorrow, because you've suddenly decided that this is wrong, and you push me away again, because it's what you've done twice now and third time will not be the charm, I am not some toy you can pick up and discard once you are done, because I am holding it together by a thread right now Sasha, and if you pull that thread I will fall apart, and I will not let you break my heart again and cost me my dream, why should I trust you now, why this time?" she demands.

"Because this time I am here, this time we're talking about this, and this time I don't want it to just be we kissed or we slept together, I want to make this work Payson, just let me show you, I'm not asking for a commitment, I just want a chance to at the very least not have you hate me, at most show you I do love you, I know I was an arse, I know I was horrible and cruel, I understand if you are reluctant to trust me, but please you did once, let me try and repair what I broke, we work Payson, as a team, and maybe as a couple, we skipped the normal couple things, like dates or just talking, or even spending any time together that wasn't sexually motivated, and I know a lot of that is my fault, but please Payson I am genuinely begging you right now, I need to prove to you that I do care and I do love you, I can't bear the thought of you hating me and this time, this time I swear I won't leave, I won't push you away" he promises his eyes pleading with her to believe him.

"Do you really mean that? Do you promise me you're not going to just drop me one day?" she asks her eyes pleading.

"I swear I mean every word, I love you Payson and I have from the moment you kissed me and I do not regret a single moment of that night in Rio, you mean more to me than anything else does, and I cannot get you out of my head, and more to the point I don't want too, I will never drop you and I won't let you go, I promise you Payson, never again because I cannot stand the thought of you hating me" he says fiercely.

"I could never hate you Sasha and believe me I have tried, because I still love you" she admits.

"You really don't hate me?" he asks.

"No, I've tried and even in the darkest moments I couldn't make myself hate you, and despite how much I have tried to convince myself otherwise I do need you, and not just as my coach, because you are so important to me" she replies.

"This still doesn't make it right, we both know no one will condone it, this almost destroyed us once and it was perfectly innocent then, this is anything but" he says.

"Do you honestly want to try and go back to how things were Sasha because I don't think I can" she says.

"Neither can I, does anyone else know?" he asks.

"Austin and only Austin he figured it out, kind of noticed the night at the wedding wasn't my first" she explains.

"Everyone else assumed it" he says.

"Are you jealous?" she asks.

"Maybe a little" he admits.

"Don't be, but Lauren sort of spied on us and then walked into the kitchen the next morning while I was in nothing but a t-shirt and since no one knows about us it was the logical assumption, and I didn't correct her" says Payson.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Its not that I don't trust her, you were with Summer and she likes Summer, and I didn't want to put her in the position where she knew about us and had to lie to Summer, and I didn't want to put any strain on her relationship with you, it happened once and look what happened, I don't want it to happen again, I couldn't put her or anyone else in that position" she explains.

"I get it, you always were a good leader" he smiles.

"So what do we do now?" asks Payson.

"I don't know" he sighs.

"I can't go back to pretending I don't love you, but I can't just dive back in at the deep end because it still hurt Sasha, and I think we need to take this slow, with Austin it was different we could separate everything, when we slept together it was purely physical, and when we weren't we were friends" she says.

"Me either and I don't want to, and I agree we need to go slow, but Payson if we do this it will cut you off from your friends on some levels, and what about Austin?" asks Sasha.

"I don't love him and he doesn't love me, it was a relationship of convenience and comfort, sure the sex is good but it doesn't mean anything to either of us" says Payson.

"I know, how do you think I knew where to find you?" he asks.

"That's what he came to talk to you about, I'm not sure whether to hit him or kiss him" she chuckles.

"Maybe neither" suggests Sasha.

"Only problem is I may have solved my issues but he hasn't, and worse she's still with the other guy" sighs Payson biting her lip.

"Well its Kaylie's lose because Austin seems perfectly decent, you know it's a good thing Summer didn't know about that, she warned me when Austin came that he might be a challenge to the no dating rule, but hey you all broke that anyway so whatever I guess" he chuckles.

"How'd you know it was Kaylie?" asks Payson.

"You said he wish you were a few inches shorter, was a brunette and less muscled" he replies.

"Could've been Emily" protests Payson.

"Emily is a similar height to you and he isn't exactly subtle in his hatred for Russo" chuckles Sasha.

"Just don't put them together for the invitational next month or there may be blood spilled and it won't be Austin's" warns Payson.

"Problem there is I'm not choosing the room assignments, Beals is coming along and the NGO is handling everything, so Austin may well be paired up with Nicky" sighs Sasha.

"God I hate that woman, shit we need to be careful around her, one whiff of anything inappropriate and she'll have our heads, more specifically she'll have yours" warns Payson.

"I know, if we do this it has to be a complete secret, no one can know except Austin, but like you said we take it slow" he agrees.

"But what do I do about Austin, I'm pretty sure you don't like the idea of me still sleeping with him and I don't think he will either, but everyone else will expect us" muses Payson.

"You could always come clean, it was a relationship that developed from a friendship but then you realised it didn't work and slipped back into said friendship, minus the sex" says Sasha.

"That could work, so no one can know" says Payson.

"No one" agrees Sasha.

"Then you should probably let go off me stood in the middle of the public park" she suggests.

"Oh right" he nods stepping back and instantly missed the feeling of her pressed against him.

"I love you Sasha and that isn't going to change we just need to re-build, this time lay a foundation before we put the roof on, its not that I don't forgive you its just, we need to be stronger this time" she says.

"Good, because I don't want it to and I get what you mean and I know I hurt you, but I want this to work Payson, so how about you dictate the pace?" he asks.

"I think that will work and I do need you as my coach and as everything else, ignoring you and freezing you out was so hard" she admits.

"Being ignored and frozen out sucked too" he laughs.

"I'm sorry it was all I could think of save committing homicide" explains Payson.

"I don't blame you I was the ass not you, and believe me I have been internally torturing myself for it" he assures.

"Yeah Austin wouldn't let me, blamed it all on you" she says.

"Speaking of Austin, he said you were friends with benefits what was the kissing and holding hands and the like because trust me you two looked very much like a couple?" he asks.

"We were rubbing yours and Kaylie's nose in it, and it was simple, easy, we both knew it didn't mean more than comfort, separating things was easier" she replies.

"Well it worked, you really did rub my nose in it, which I deserved because I let Summer unknowingly rub it in yours" he sighs.

"Normally I'd say that it isn't your fault but this time it kind of was, at least partially, and I'd say I'm sorry but honestly I'm not, it hurt so much seeing you with Summer, and you kind of deserved to know exactly how I felt, if this is going to work we need to be honest with each other, no secrets, nothing we don't talk about, complete openness" she says.

"Your right it was largely my fault, and I know we can't just erase it, but your right we need to work past it, no secrets, you ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth, even if it is brutal and honest and I imagine you'll do the same?" he asks.

"I think that's best, but I'm not cutting Austin out of my life, he means too much to me, he kept me from falling apart, and from what you've said, the fact we're here is because of him, and you can't get jealous or possessive okay?" she stipulates.

"What makes you think I would?" he asks.

"The way you'd glare at whichever part of him was touching me, and you sort of get this look, can you honestly tell me there weren't moments you wanted to hurt Austin?" she asks.

"I'd be lying if I said no, there were moments I wanted to rip him apart, but he was there for you when I wasn't and if it wasn't for him we probably wouldn't be here" he says.

"Good, because he kept me together, I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty Sasha I just" she stops looking for the right word.

"I need to know, I want to know, if we get this in the open we can deal with it and I want this, I want us to work" says Sasha.

"Me too, I really do, but this isn't a hiccup or a bump in the road, and as much as I want to, I still can't trust you completely, I don't want to hurt you with this but I won't pretend, you hurt me Sasha, badly and we're going to have to work past this, because it is a black mark, so not to sound over dramatic but you're on something resembling probation, as my coach I trust you a hundred per cent, I trust you with my life without question, but my heart is another matter" she replies.

"I know, and I understand, you have every right to feel that way, I won't excuse what I did, you didn't deserve it, and I knew what I was doing, so I think probation is more than fair, just let me know what you need me to do and I'll do it, because I am serious, about this and about us" he promises.

"Well speaking of things to do, you know you kind of interrupted my run, any chance you'll join me in finishing it?" she asks.

"I think that's a good place to start" he smiles.

"Last one to the gate buys lunch" she smirks before turning and taking off.

He smiles and races after her, a few minutes later they reach the gate her a few paces in front of him.

She turns and smirks at him, "you getting old?" she teases.

"No but I did blow out my knee and maybe I just liked the view and wanted an excuse to buy you lunch" he smirks.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Belov, you may yet make the cut" she laughs.

"Good to know I'm still in the running" he smiles.

"So where you taking me for lunch?" she asks.

"Well since you somewhat limited on diet wise how about that vegetarian place?" he suggests.

"You're the one that's buying so why not" she replies.

As they walk Sasha feels a small shred of hope, maybe they can not only get to where they were and what they lost but go on as well, she was right things needed to go slower, because she might admit to loving him, but that didn't mean she trusts him they way she used to, he needed to earn that back, and he was going to, any way it took, because this time he wasn't giving her up, he was in this for the long haul.

**A/N So quite possibly the longest chapter I've written but it didn't flow right if it was split anywhere. I hope this sufficed, like i said torrent of emotions, now for those of you who wanted to murder Sasha and then punish him with Payson/Austin, and for him to have to beg to have her back, and he is on probation, don't worry Payson hasn't just accepted him back, and there will be plenty more bumps in this relationship, because of themselves and outside influences, and with that I shall leave you in peace my dear readers, as always, review, fav and follow, come on you know you want to just go down to that box underneath and then press that magic button, everyone loves giving opinions and I like hearing them :)**

**So couple of references, one of them I doubt people will get since it's from Homer's epic The Odyssey (sorry reading it in class), and the other one well any Once Upon a Time fans, did you spot it, I'm such a Captain Swan shipper :)**

**Tatty Bye Bye Darlings (hehe Bluestone binge, sorry) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Austin walked into the rock the next morning he felt the shift, something was different.

He turned and he saw Payson working on the beam with Sasha stood next to it, which was no different than normal but what was different was the atmosphere.

Where it had become the norm for her to be hard faced and closed off in Sasha's presence and Sasha would look like he was approaching a sleeping predator, today Payson was smiling, her eyes sparkled and she looked like the girl he'd first met, then he looked at Sasha, his posture was relaxed and comfortable and when he looked at Payson his eyes sparkled as well, they swirled with happiness and when she completed her new dismount successfully she hugged Sasha and there was a newness to it, Austin couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something different, they hadn't just gotten back what they'd lost, they'd transitioned into something more.

This meant his time with Payson was over, at least the physical side of things anyway, but he knew this was for the best, they weren't in love, it was as clear as day to him that Sasha was the man she loved, and he wasn't really upset by the thought he was happy, if anyone deserved to be happy it was Payson, this was going to improve her gymnastics no end, he was curious as to how different their relationship was, were they sleeping together, no despite everything Payson didn't jump into bed without thought when it came to feelings, and after their first night he figured Sasha would take it slow, his best friend was happy and he was happy for her, now he just had to endure his pain alone, no not alone Payson wouldn't abandon him, but her own heart would heal and maybe he'd get lucky and Kaylie would see what she was missing.

Who was he kidding Payson and Sasha were written in the stars, the perfect match in every way, he and Kaylie not so much.

When Payson spotted him she looked at Sasha and he just nodded as she hurried over to him.

"Thank you Austin" she smiles throwing her arms around him.

He picks her up, "always Pay, you needed this, I'm glad it worked out, and I know with this things will need to change between us, since I'm pretty sure Sasha isn't going to be the kind of guy who wants the woman he loves sleeping with another man" he says.

"I'm still here for you Austin and I am still your friend, this only changes the more intimate physical side of things" she assures.

"I know Pay but I will be honest I am kind of going to miss the sex, question is how we going to convince the others that we're not together anymore?" he asks.

"We started out as friends we tell them we've just transition back, but nothing else has changed between us and we have enough drama to deal with" she says.

"I like that, and you're right about the drama, so can I stop hating Sasha now?" he asks.

"Yes you can stop hating him" she smiles.

"Good though like I said he hurts you again and I will find a way to destroy him, completely and utterly" smiles Austin.

"I know and I love you for it, genuinely though thanks Austin, I didn't realise how much I needed this" she says.

"Good thing I did then isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes it is, like I said Austin I'm still here for you and I still think you're the better choice for Kaylie, and maybe she'll come to her senses" offers Payson.

"It isn't going to be like you and Sasha Pay, you two are written in the stars your made for one another, Kaylie and I is going to be a bit more of a challenge" he sighs.

"Then fight for her, show her you're better for her, she isn't a total idiot, and I'll help, she isn't that nuts about Nicky she likes control, you challenge her, surprise her, you're the best thing for her Austin" assures Payson.

"Whatever you think I'm open to ideas and thanks Pay, nothing changes we're still winning all those gold medals" he smirks.

"Hell yes" she smiles.

They head over and begin their training and it's much more fruitful than the past few weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch Sasha calls everyone together.

"Alright I've had a call from the NGO we'll be heading to France for the Invitational, male and female elites, be here for seven on Friday, if you're late we will leave without you, now go and get some lunch" he orders.

He catches Payson's eye and she smiles at him before catching up with Austin and walking out to get lunch.

He steps back into the office and sits down at his desk.

"Here I've got all the arrangements for the Invitational, and the NGO have picked their roommates" says Kim handing them over to him.

He flicks through.

_Payson Keeler and Kaylie Cruz_

_Emily Kmetko and Lauren Tanner_

_Austin Tucker and Nicky Russo_

_Carter Anderson and Troy King_

"Shit" swears Sasha.

"What's wrong?" asks Kim.

"Austin and Nicky have been paired together there's some tension between them at the moment" explains Sasha.

"Can we change it?" asks Kim.

"No not if Beals is involved. if I try she'll know there's a potential weakness, she'll capitalise on it and will definitely not allow the change" he sighs.

"I don't like that woman, ever since she convinced Payson to petition early" says Kim.

"You and me both I just don't like the woman she's got it in for the rock or rather for me" he sighs.

"Why?" asks Kim.

"She was around a bit before I was, she wasn't good enough to get to Worlds let alone the Olympics and it made her bitter, since she got into her position of power she feels the need to flaunt her authority, doesn't like people who question it and well we've done nothing but, the rock rebels after all, especially after the China meet, she has it in for them, sadly especially for Emily I think, she's a snob with a stick up her ass" explains Sasha.

"Sasha" gasps Kim.

"What it's true, one of my girl's beats Gengji Cho and she's still a bitch" replies Sasha.

"Sasha Belov you are a bad influence" chides Kim but with a smile.

He looks at her, you have no idea he thinks, god he felt guilty being around Kim, it was hard to look a woman who trusts you with her child, even after a huge scandal knowing you not only slept with said daughter, but also took her virginity, and are now actively engaging in a secret relationship with, in the eye.

"It's not like I say it in front of the girls, they've got their own reasons to resent the bitch" he says turning under the guise of sorting out paperwork so he doesn't have to keep looking at Kim.

He was also a little worried about Payson and Kaylie sharing a room because Payson was firmly on Austin's side, and she and Kaylie hadn't seemed hostile, on the same level as Nicky and Austin, she would still defend her friend, and Kaylie had been going on about Nicky for awhile, he just hoped it would work.

He manages to avoid anything to make him feel too guilty until the end of lunch when the gymnasts start to filter back in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of Payson and Austin's voice's drift up to the office.

"I so won that" whines Austin.

"You cheated it doesn't count" replies Payson.

"A shady technicality" moans Austin.

"You still lost Austin, deal with it" laughs Payson.

"I'm going to get you back Pay, somehow I will avenge my honour" he says dramatically.

"If you had any in the first place" she giggles.

"Oh now you're totally going to pay" he says.

Kim and Sasha move to the window.

"No, no, no" warns Payson stepping away from Austin.

"You asked for it Pay" he smiles.

"This is completely unfair" pouts Payson.

"All's fair in love, war and gymnastics" he smirks.

"You've got to catch me first" laughs Payson as she keeps backing away from him before turning and making a dash for the girl's locker room.

Austin catches her and picking her up he throws her over his shoulder and turning walks back to the mat.

"Austin put me down" squeals Payson.

"As her ladyship commands" he says and drops her into the mats and then proceeds to tickle her.

"Austin stop this is cruel" she squeals with laughter.

"Admit I win" he orders.

"Never" laughs Payson.

"Admit it" he repeats.

"Okay I give, you win, just stop" she pleads.

Austin stops and steps back, "I am the champion" he says arms in the air as he nods like he's pleased with himself.

"I'm going to get you back for that Austin Tucker, sleep with one eye open" warns Payson as he pulls her to her feet.

"What you going to do Pay, smother me?" he teases.

"No but I may stick your hand in warm water, or stick whipped cream on your hand and tickle you with a feather" she warns.

"Ha I'd like to see you try, you're going to need to be a little more creative" chuckles Austin.

"Challenge accepted now I'm really going to make you pay, I was going to go easy but this, this is war" she says.

"Bring it on Keeler" he laughs.

"Consider it brought now can I start my practice or would you like to harass me some more?" she asks.

"I always love harassing you" he replies.

"Well stop if we want those gold medals we need to focus so get to work Tucker, the Olympics aren't going to win themselves, and wining them on a hang over was a fluke so get crunching Tucker" she says narrowing her eyes.

"Wow Sasha, your hair it's so much longer and oh my god I never used to see the attraction but now maybe a little" he teases.

"He's right she does sound like you" smiles Kim.

"What can I say" he replies.

Payson sticks her tongue out, "ha-ha Austin stop being a jackass" she says walking over to the beam.

"Oh the beam, fond memories, you still got the silver and orange leotard?" asks Austin.

"Maybe but your not seeing it, and I'm not going near floor with you" she warns.

"Cedar Payson, cedar" he smiles.

"Shut up, that was so not true just because I liked the smell, you're the cat freak anyways" she says.

"Hey you still rocked that routine, even if you do approach sexuality with military precision" he teases.

"I rocked Lo's beam thank you very much, without your cat idea by the way where did you even get that?" asks Payson.

"Experience" he replies.

"So gross why do I put up with you?" she asks.

"I'm insanely gorgeous and amazing company" he suggests.

"Nah not seeing it" she replies.

"Way to crush a guy Pay" he pouts.

"Sorry Austin I love you but, I'm not re-doing Lo's beam routine just for your benefit" she replies.

He leans closer, "what about for Sasha's?" he asks.

As he pulls back she narrows her eyes.

"Low blow" she says.

"I know" he smirks.

"Oh whatever Tucker, this is so not for your benefit though remember that" she warns.

"I'll try" he replies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are they talking about?" asks Sasha.

"While Darby was here she made them switch routines, and Payson had to do Lauren's, well you can imagine how unhappy that made Payson, but when she did do it was definitely something, not fun watching that many boys stare at your daughter" says Kim.

Now Sasha was intrigued.

"Come on Payson" calls Austin.

As she steps back ready to mount the beam her eyes flick up to the office to meet his and she gives him a small smile.

Then he knows he's probably going to enjoy this.

As Payson launches into the routine Sasha is absolutely captivated by it.

At various points her gaze locks with his and he finds it absolutely impossible to look away.

She dismounts and turns with a smile.

"Payson Keeler sex goddess inside the gym once again" smiles Austin walking over to her.

"Your so full of it, there you satisfied now will you leave me in peace?" asks Payson.

"I will my needs are sated, for now" he replies walking over to the parallel bars.

"Well that was a side of Payson I didn't expect" says Sasha.

"I know it shocked me when she did it the first time, but she's become so much more confident, I think it's a combination of you and Austin" smiles Kim.

"How so?" he asks.

"You helped her to get going with it and now Austin keeps bolstering it, he's been around so much over the last few weeks, and some nights she doesn't come home at all, but I can think of much worse people for her to spend time with" says Kim.

"So what do you think of it?" he asks trying to use Kim as a gauge.

"They're best friends, he helps out around the house, I don't think there's anything really strong between them though, I'm pretty sure they sleep together occasionally as well, but its better your first is with someone you trust and you care about, though its better if its with someone you love, sorry I shouldn't be talking about this, I'm going to go make sure the NGO didn't miss anything" says Kim walking back into the office.

Sasha leans against the door frame, maybe Kim would be okay with him and Payson they loved each other, oh yeah right, Kim was going to hate him, but Mark wow Mark Keeler was probably going to murder him, slowly and painfully, not many people had scared Sasha in his life but Mark Keeler was one of them when it came to his daughter.

Maybe it would be better if he stopped this before it went to far, who was he kidding he'd already slept with her, not really any lines left uncrossed then he focuses on her where she's practicing her beam routine, the flow and gracefulness of it, her artistry had seeped into her other routines not just her floor, her eyes come up to meet his and she gives him a bright smile, her eyes locking with him as if they're connected before she moved back into her routine, in that moment he knew he couldn't and wouldn't stop this, he loved her and he wouldn't hurt her again, he'd done it once and it had nearly crushed them both, he'd take whatever hits the Keeler's, the NGO, the media and whoever else wanted a piece of him but he wouldn't let her go, no matter what she was his and he wasn't giving her up, they'd make this work, because they understood each other and had a unique bond together they could get through anything.

**A/N Sorry for the wait, I've been in the midst of revision, but then I watched the European Gymnastics Championships and inspiration struck, yay for Great Britain though we brought home some hardware.**

**Anyhow I hope this chapter worked, let me know, good or bad I really don't mind, so did you guys spot my little back it or break it slip, All's fair in love, war and gymnastics, I actually quite like that episode, anyhow I know the NGO wouldn't have likely chosen roommates but it is a set up for later drama, anyone want to guess what it'll be? Let me know in the comments.**

**So did you like Austin's perspective? I had fun with the Payson/Austin teasing, unconvetional but I just wanted to reaffirm, other than no more sex has their relationship altered, I love them too much for that, so Payson will eventually carry out her threat, any prank ideas for me, I need some better ideas so drop me a line. Also what did you think of Kim, how do you think she'll react when she finds out? Let me know thoughts and ideas so as always fair readers, review, fav and follow go on you know you want too :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Payson walks out of the locker room at the end of the normal day.

Austin is leaning against the wall outside.

"Lurking is creepy you know" she says.

"I know, but I do it anyway so Pay any plans for the night?" he asks raising his eyebrows.

"No nothing except train for a bit and then a long hot bubble bath and a night with my book" replies Payson.

"No steamy sex with a certain someone?" he asks.

"No, no steamy sex, or even not steamy sex, just no sex, at least not yet" she says.

"Fair enough, I figured you wouldn't dive into it when the sex has a lot of emotions attached to it" he says.  
"Austin" she starts.

"No I didn't mean it in an I'm hurt way Pay, you're my best friend and you keep me sane and out of prison for committing a double homicide, I know what we had was not love, and I can deal with it being over as long as I can still bend you ear whenever I need too" he assures slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Always Austin, day or night, and it wasn't meaningless sex Austin, it worked for us for awhile, but I can't exactly keep having sex with you and trying to have a relationship with Sasha it would not end well for anyone" she sighs.

"I know and the idea of a threesome kind of creepy" he adds.

"Gross Austin" she replies but her mind does wander for a couple of seconds before she snaps herself out of it.

"Your mind totally went there then didn't it?" he asks.

"I have no idea what you mean" she replies.

"Sure Pay, sure" chuckles Austin as they walk out of the rock.

Austin gets onto his bike and Payson stays next to him for a few moments, then his eyes lock onto something he really didn't want to see.

Nicky and Kaylie making out in the front seat of her car.

Payson takes Austin's hand and cups his chin pulling his face back towards hers.

"If you want her Austin, fight for her, if not then try and move on, I know how much it hurts but don't let it consume you" she says.

"I know Pay its just hard" he sighs lacing his hand through hers.

"It is and if your heart keeps breaking that could possibly be considered good" she adds.

"How?" he asks.

"Because if your heart can break it means it still works, like I said Austin you and me and my being with Sasha changes none of that, I am your friend and I'm here for whatever you need" she soothes.

"Just not for sex" he reminds.

"No not for sex" she replies.

"Shame because you really are not bad in bed Keeler, actually the term wildcat comes to mind actually" he chuckles.

"What can I say" she smiles.

"Sorry for the nail marks you left on my back, arms and shoulders" he suggests.

"Nah they can make up for the hickeys you left on my neck, my breasts and my stomach" she replies.

"Go on Pay, go practice and then have your bubble bath and quiet night in, I'll see you tomorrow" he smiles letting go of her hand.

"Bye Austin and remember no murder" she smiles kissing his cheek quickly before stepping back.

She watches Austin's bike roar out of the parking lot and she sighs unhappily, it wasn't fair for her to get her happy ending if he couldn't, he'd gotten her and Sasha together so she needed to get him and Kaylie together, problem was Kaylie and Nicky's relationship didn't seem as likely to self destruct, like Sasha's and Summer's had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look deep in thought" says a voice.

She jumps and sees Sasha stood next to her car.

"I'm just trying to figure some stuff out" she replies leaning against her car next to Sasha.

"Like?" he prompts.

"Well Austin and I have talked, we're not going to keep sleeping together and we'll obviously stop with the kissing and the making out, but other than that nothing changes between us, he's fine with it" she says.

"Good because I don't really like the idea of sharing you" he says.

"Stop looking at me like that we're in the parking lot with other people" she says.

"Why what's wrong with this look?" he asks.

"Because it makes me want to kiss you so stop" she hisses.

"Nice to know I have such an effect on you" he smiles.

"Smug bastard" mutters Payson.

"Yes, yes I am" he replies.

"So the invitational do you have the room pairings?" asks Payson.

"Yes Austin and Nicky are together, and since Beals is involved if I try and change it she'll know something's up and capitalise on it, so I can't, can Austin handle it?" asks Sasha.

"I don't know we've contemplated homicide a couple of times, mine were always going to look like accidents, his not so much I believe one of them was hang Nicky from the rings" says Payson.

"Please tell me you're joking" he sighs.

"Nope though there was alcohol involved so I doubt he'll do it, I just hope Nicky doesn't say anything about Kaylie or worse have Kaylie turn up, who am I with?" she asks.

"Kaylie" he replies.

Payson turns to look at him, "seriously?" asks Payson.

"Is that going to be a problem?" asks Sasha.

"I'll try not to murder her in her sleep, I'm pissed at her on Austin's behalf and now I'll have to listen to her gush about how amazing Nicky is, god I have no idea what I even saw in him other than the fact he's kind of a decent kisser" muses Payson.

Sasha turns to her with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh uh yeah, Nicky and I kind of I don't know if you could call it a thing exactly but we kissed like once, but then he moved onto Kaylie after my back injury" explains Payson quickly.

"Any other past boys I should know about please don't tell me you had a thing with Carter Anderson?" he asks.

"Gross no, besides he is securely Lauren's, like one hundred per cent" assures Payson.

"Good" he smiles.

"What did I say about being possessive?" chides Payson.

"You said about Austin no one else" replies Sasha.

"You sure you haven't been hanging with Steve Tanner in secret?" asks Payson.

"Believe me I would not be able to stomach hanging with Steve Tanner as you put it" he assures.

Payson just laughs.

"So plans for tonight?" he asks.

"I wanted to go over my beam again, why do you have plans?" she asks turning to him.  
"Yes, I'm helping you with your beam" he replies.

"Good answer" she smiles and walks past him back into the gym.

Sasha watches her go with a smile, he hadn't been lying at the park he kind of did enjoy the view.

He follows her back in and sees Kim packing up.

"Hey Pay you staying?" she asks.

"Yeah I want to work on my beam, won't be late I promise" replies Payson from where she's stretching.

"Can I expect you home tonight?" asks Kim.

"Meaning?" asks Payson.

"Has Austin left?" asks Kim.

"Yes mom he went home, I will be home as well can we stop this conversation please?" begs Payson.

"Okay Pay, see you later" replies Kim.

"Bye mom" replies Payson.

"Night Sasha" smiles Kim walking out.

"Night" he replies trying to ignore the turmoil boiling up inside him.

Once Kim is gone he turns to Payson.

"I'm sorry, she's not usually that obvious" apologises Payson.

"She knows about you and Austin, started talking to me about it today actually" he sighs running a hand through his hair.

Payson walks over to him, "what did she say?" she asks.

"How she's glad your friends and that its good your first time was with someone you care about" he replies.

"My first time was with someone I care about, with someone I love" says Payson taking his hands.

"Are we being delusional? I felt so guilty looking at your mum today, listening to her highlight yours and Austin's relationship and how she thought it was good" he sighs.

Payson tries to fight the growing panic in her mind; she couldn't deal with losing him again.

"What are you saying Sasha, are you saying you've changed your mind?" she asks.

"No, its just" he steps back raking his hands through his hair.

"Just what, you promised to be honest with me? Are you telling me you don't want this, us, me?" she asks.

"No, yes, I don't know" he sighs.

Payson feels the tears well in her eyes but fights them back, she'd let him go without a fight the first time she wasn't this time, not now she had him.

"What Sasha, what has changed since yesterday when you promised you wouldn't leave me?" she demands.

"Your parents will hate this, they will hate us, more specifically me, I do want this Payson, I want us, I want you, but I don't want you in a position where you are forced to lie, or worse forced to choose between me or your family, because I know how much they mean to you, and I would hate to see you lose them because of me, you deserve to be with someone uncomplicated, who your family can accept and like" explains Sasha.

She steps forwards cupping his face forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"Sasha I don't want anyone else, I want you, I want to be with you, not Austin, not a guy my own age or closer to, you and only you Sasha, you're the one I want, this is you and me, here and now, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, says or does, please Sasha for once can we just be selfish?" she pleads.

He looks at her emotions swirling, she was the most stunning things he'd ever seen, and if he kept looking in her eyes he could get lost in them, her words sink in.

He wanted this and he wanted her, there hadn't been many things in his life that made him happy, she was right, for once he was done caring about others, he wanted her and she wanted him, so screw the rest of the world for now at least nothing mattered but the girl in his arms.

"Sasha?" she whispers her eyes pleading with him.

She wanted his answer; he pulls her against him and crushes his lips against hers.

It's bruising and hard, claiming her with his lips, channelling everything he feels for her into that one kiss.

He lightly bites her bottom lip causing her to gasp slightly, sliding his tongue in to meet hers, one hand in her hair pulling it loose the other on the base of her back anchoring her to him.

Her arms wrap around his shoulders one hand sliding up into his hair, her nails scraping along his scalp.

He pushes her backwards lowering them to the floor without breaking the kiss, his hands sliding down her body grazing the side of her breasts, down past her hips to her knee pulling her leg up.

His lips descend down her neck and finding a sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Sasha" she breathes her eyes fluttering closed.

For a moment they weren't in the rock, but back in Rio, her lying on the bed as he kissed her.

The thought tugs at the fog of desire in his mind and he breaks the kiss, for a moment as her eyes open she looks panicked until she sees him still hovering above her.

"Yes Payson, I want to be with you, but like you said this time we need to go slower" he says brushing a strand of hair from her forehead and just contents himself with gazing at her.

Her face breaks into a smile.

"And if we're going to go slower we shouldn't really be doing this, because it is ringing an awful lot like Rio, and this time I don't want to get it wrong" he explains sitting up and pulling her with him.

"You didn't get this part wrong Sasha, you got the morning after wrong, but I get it" she smiles.

"But do not think it isn't because I don't want to because I do, but this time, no mistakes, no stupidity and no regrets" he says running his thumb down her cheek in a gentle caress.

"I love you" she smiles.

"I love you too" he replies.

"So can we work on my beam now?" she asks.

"By all means, provided you don't re-do the beam you did earlier" chuckles Sasha standing up and pulling her with him.

"Why I thought it looked quite good" she teases.

"It did, it looked very good and I may have good self control but I'm still a guy Payson" he replies.

"Good to know it has an effect" she smiles.

"Minx" he chuckles.

"Nope just honest" she smirks.

They spend the next hour working on her beam routine, then he walks her to her car and glancing around kisses her quickly.

"See you tomorrow" he smiles.

"Night" she smiles before driving off.

He watches her go and then heads back inside.

They were playing with fire, but problem was Payson lit his fire, and she just kept fanning the bloody flames, tonight he'd almost lost it with her, she was just so damn tempting, and it wasn't even in an obvious or deliberate way like Lauren, it was just by being her, she was, he couldn't even name what it was about Payson Keeler that drove him wild. He'd meant what he said, slow pace, do things right, jumping her in the middle of the gym was not a slow pace. Payson just drew guys to her, but not deliberately, she was sensual but not slutty, she drew male eyes but never seemed to notice, he could understand why Austin wanted her.

But was that going to be a problem, Austin might've set him and Payson on their current course, but was he really going to be able to let go, he might not love her, but he cared about her, she was important and special to him, and oh yeah the fact the two of them had slept together, and he'd heard all about the merits and flaws, there were more merits than flaws, what if Austin realised what he'd had and decided to fight for her.

No he didn't need to be jealous of Austin, he and Payson were just friends, he was the one she loved and wanted a relationship with, but that niggling feeling just wouldn't go away.

**A/N Sorry for the fact this has taken me so long, I was going to post last night but I went out and I crashed when I came home and I've been revising, so what did we think? Payson/Sasha moment did we like? I'm not totally sure how I feel about this chapter so please let me know. And I'm feeling kind of stressed so please review, fav and follow let me know your thoughts :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey I'm back again, sorry it's been so long, the inspiration just left me, but I was re-reading through things and this came to me, I'm not 100% happy, but I'll give it a go.**

Chapter 12

Payson pulls up at the rock with her mother.

"I hope everything goes well honey, I know you'll do great" smiles Kim as she looks at her eldest daughter.

"I hope so too, love you mom" she smiles.

"And just remember one decision can change a lot of things Pay" starts Kim.

Payson closes her eyes and sighs, her mom kept trying to give her the safe sex talk.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not going to be sleeping with Austin or anyone else, so you can stop please, its embarrassing" sighs Payson getting out of the car in an effort to further interact with her mother on this subject.

"Alright just be careful, have fun" calls Kim.

Payson pulls out her bag and walks over to the gym.

"Bye mom" she calls not wanting to give her any opportunity to begin the same conversation her mom had been hinting at.

She walks over to where the other girls are stood.

Austin immediately walks over.

"What's up Pay?" he asks.

"My mom keeps trying to give me the safe sex talk" sighs Payson.

"Not really my issue anymore but you can assure her that we were always careful, though a mini you and me would probably be the best looking and best gymnast on the planet" chuckles Austin.

Payson just rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Don't start Austin, now are you sure you can handle sharing a room with Nicky, we need him for this, and if you kill him we lose you as well" reminds Payson.

"I know and provided he doesn't do anything to upset me I will not physically harm him, torment him and play tricks on him however, well that is another story entirely" he chuckles.

"Nothing dangerous" warns Payson.

Austin holds his hands up in surrender.

Payson walks past him to Sasha.

"Hey" she smiles.

"Hi, you all set then?" he asks with a smile.

"I am always set, with these routine I am going to blow everyone away, Ivanka can kiss my ass" smirks Payson.

"Liking the confidence Payson, I hope everyone shares your confidence" nods Sasha his face creasing with worry; it took all her self control not smooth away those worry lines.

"Don't worry we'll be alright Sasha" soothes Payson resisting the urge to hug him or just touch him.

"You're right, we've got this" nods Sasha with a smile.

"Yes we do, now let's get this show on the road" smiles Payson.

Sasha watches her walk back over to Austin who picks up her bags as well as his own, as they begin talking animatedly to one another about something.

"Alright everyone onto the bus" yells Sasha.

One by one they load up, Lauren taking the longest due to the absolutely huge suitcase she'd brought.

"Lauren you do realise we're only going for a few days, why could you possibly need a bag this big?" asks Sasha in bewilderment.

He looks at Carter who just shrugs and looks lost.

"It has all my hair stuff, my make-up, my leos, tracksuits, bathing suit just in case, and a few nice outfits for the functions, plus shoes" replies Lauren like it's a no brainer.

"Surely that does not fill up this much?" asks Sasha.

"Well I have more than one of everything, and like five pairs of shoes, I need choice Sasha, you wouldn't understand you're a man" she replies as they manage to wrestle her case down.

With that she grabs Carter and drags him onto the bus.

Sasha just shakes his head and walks onto the bus.

He takes a quick roll call, Lauren is sat with Carter, Emily on her own talking to Austin and Payson who were sat next to each other, deliberately he assumed at the other end of the bus to Nicky and Kaylie, god he hoped this weekend went smoothly, drama with Beals around was not what they needed, she was like a bloodhound with a sent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey progressed without any drama, and soon enough they arrived at the hotel, and so far the biggest drama had been Lauren attempting to get her suitcase out.

Sasha assembled them all and called out the room pairings, Austin looked anything but pleased when he was paired with Nicky and Payson took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

They head over to the lifts, Austin and Payson ensuring they were in different ones to Kaylie and Nicky.

"Remember Austin, nothing dangerous, we need him" warns Payson as Austin gets off on his floor.

"I'll try, sure I can't just come crash with you?" he asks.

"Not this time, go" says Payson.

"I may need refuge, but I will try" sighs Austin kissing the top of her head before disappearing down the hall.

Payson arrives on her floor and heads to her room; she opens it to find no Kaylie so she picks a bed and gets into the shower, travelling always made her feel kind of icky.

When she came out she found Kaylie sat on the other bed texting.

"You know you left him like twenty minutes ago Kaylie and you're only separated by a floor" says Payson as she towels her hair dry.

"No need to be a bitch Pay, unless your jealous I mean I know you had a thing for Nicky, but then again you have Austin now, so lay off" snaps Kaylie before turning her back to Payson.

"Whatever Kaylie" replies Payson as she pulls out one of her school books and plugs in her earphones until it was time for them to go down for their dinner.

"Alright, so competition starts tomorrow afternoon for the men, get a good nights sleep, I want everyone at breakfast tomorrow, bright and ready to go" orders Sasha before they sit down.

Dinner was actually a rather awkward affair, Austin spent it alternating between talking to Payson, and glaring at Nicky and Kaylie, while Sasha alternated between watching Payson and Austin and Beals who had yet to come over and h desperately hoped she'd stay away for tonight at least, he had enough to worry about without her as well.

After everyone was finished and with a stern reminder to get and early night the dispersed.

As Kaylie and Payson got back to their room Kaylie walked into the bathroom and showered, before coming out dressed in far more sexy underwear than she'd been wearing before.

"Oh don't expect me back tonight Payson, I'm going to be with Nicky" says Kaylie.

"Sasha said we should get an early night, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean sex" retorts Payson.

"He said be ready and sex with Nicky always make me feel better, don't worry I'm sure Austin will be along, and you two are doing it like bunnies, you should be thanking me, not parroting Sasha, unless of course your still hung up on him, which would be a bad move since it nearly cost us everything last time" says Kaylie before walking out of the room.

"Right I'm the bitch whose hurting Austin, hypocrite" mutters Payson angrily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's ten minutes later when Payson hears a knock on her door and she opens it to find Austin stood there.

"Austin" she says.

"I just please Payson I just need you" he says and then he leans down and kisses her pressing them back into her room.

"Austin" she says pushing him away.

"I'm sorry it's just Nicky and Kaylie are in our room and" he sighs and drops on her bed.

"Oh Austin" she sighs sitting down next to him.

"Can I crash with you?" he asks.

"Of course" she replies.

"Thanks" he sighs.

"Do you want to talk?" asks Payson.

"No, I know what I want to do but I don't think Sasha would like it" replies Austin.

They curl up on her bed much as they'd done many nights before.

She turns to look at him, "I'm sorry Austin" she sighs brushing a strand of hair away from his forehead and then she leans across and presses her lips to his, he reacts to the familiarity one of his hands coming up to cup her face.

She breaks the kiss but doesn't move away.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"I love you Austin, you are my best friend and I am here for you, always" she promises.

"Love you too Pay" he replies.

They curl up together and fall asleep to the familiar sounds of one another's breathing.

As Sasha is about to get in the shower to wake himself up for the day of competition, he hears a pounding on the door of his room.

With a sigh he walks forwards and opens it to find an already dressed Ellen Beals.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare" he sighs.

"No, you know you should control your gymnasts better Belov" snaps Ellen.

"Beals I haven't had coffee" he replies.

"Some people were not where they were supposed to be last night, boys in the girls rooms and girls in the boys rooms" she hisses.

Sasha sighs, "Who?" he asks.

"I saw Kaylie Cruz attempting to sneak out of Mr Russo's room this morning and then last night well last night was even worse, I saw Mr Tucker knock on Payson Keeler's room and then he kissed her, and they disappeared into it and have yet to emerge" she says an evil smile creeping onto her face.

Sasha's entire body tenses, Payson and Austin, she'd said they were over, damn Austin bloody Tucker.

"I'll deal with it" he replies.

"Do so and do not let it happen again" she snaps turning and walking away.

Sasha finishes getting dressed and storms down the hall to Payson's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He bangs on the door and hears scuffling inside.

Then the door opens and he sees Payson stood there pulling on her jacket and finishing her hair.

"Sasha what's wrong?" she asks.

He pushes past her into the room, "where is he?" he demands.

"Sasha what's gotten into you?" she demands.

He storms over to the bathroom and opens the door to see Austin pulling on his shirt and then he glances at the bed there were two indents in the pillows.

He grabs Austin by the neck of his shirt pushing him against the wall anger burning inside him.

"Sasha stops" shrieks Payson.

"What the hell?" demands Austin.

"You said you'd stop having sex with him, and you said you respected that" snaps Austin looking first at Payson and then his eye line moved back to Austin.

"We didn't have sex" snaps Austin.

"We slept together, just slept let go of him Sasha" orders Payson trying to pull him off.

"Then why did he knock on your door last night, kiss you and then walk you into the room like that?" demands Sasha.

"He was upset okay Kaylie and Nicky where going at it in his room, he came to crash with me, the kiss was nothing he just needed some support" explains Payson.

"And why does it need to involve kissing you?" growls Sasha.

"It was a couple of kisses Sasha you're overreacting, there is nothing romantic between us" assures Austin.

"Overreacting really, what else am I supposed to think when I found out the woman I'm seeing, spent the entire night with another man in her bed, one who she has a past sexual relationship with and was seen kissing him?" demands Sasha.

"You should've asked as opposed to barging in here and throwing accusations around, it was for support and comfort a show of friendship you don't own me Sasha, I told you I would not cut Austin out of my life, and you were not allowed to get jealous or possessive both of which you are doing now, let go of him and listen like a rational person will you as opposed to a testosterone filled cave man" snaps Payson.

Sasha narrows his eyes but lets go of Austin who immediately retreats to Payson's side.

She turns to him and checks him over.

"I'm fine Pay" he assures squeezing her hand and pulling it away from his neck.

"I'll see you at breakfast okay, just be strong" she says.

"I'll try, you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asks.

"He won't hurt me you I'm not so sure about, go on, I'm a big girl Austin" she smiles.

"I know and thank you" he smiles kissing the top of her head before walking past Sasha and out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell Sasha, how dare you come bursting in here and attack Austin like that?" rounds Payson turning to Sasha.

"Beals came to me this morning about how you and he were kissing before you disappeared into your room, when I got here he was getting dressed, and that bed makes it clear you did not sleep alone, what am I supposed to do?" he asks.

"You're supposed to act like a rational guy, and ask me about it because if you love me then you're supposed to trust me, I told you I ended the sexual side with Austin, he kissed me because he was hurting, he didn't try and sleep with me because he knew you wouldn't like it, we slept Sasha nothing more I wouldn't do that to you okay, do you really think so little of me, to actually believe I would go from telling you I loved you and I wanted to make us work to sleeping with another man?" she demands.

"Not you but I've seen how he looks at you and he kissed you, he doesn't want the sexual side to stop Payson" snaps Sasha.

"Maybe not but he would never push me or make me uncomfortable, he is my best friend and I love him okay, he needed me last night, the kisses meant nothing they were an assurance, a seeking of comfort not foreplay or a prelude, I love you, not him" she replies.

Sasha feels the anger drain out of him.

"I'm sorry I just, I hated seeing him with you and the thought of him kissing you it just, last time everything got so screwed up and I just, he can be with you and he can kiss you, and other than being either grossed out by the PDA or pissed off about the no dating rules being broken like Beals, with us it is so complicated, if anyone else finds out it could ruin both of us and I guess, I'm afraid you'll realise you and Austin work so much better, so much easier than we do and you'll go back to him" admits Sasha.

Payson's anger melts away and she steps forward cupping his face in her hands.

"I love you Sasha and this is worth it, the complications, the secrets the risk, I will take all of that if it means I can have you" assures Payson.

"Are you sure?" he asks.  
"Positive" she replies and presses her lips to hers, he deepens it and pulls her flush against him his hands mapping her curves.

"Sasha we need to stop, alone in a hotel room is not a safe place for us since people probably saw you come in and heard us yelling, I love you okay, don't ever doubt that" she says.

"I love you too" he replies.

"Good, now we're going to go down to breakfast and you're going to apologise to Austin and assure Beals that we have been thoroughly chastised okay" orders Payson.

"Alright" he nods.

With a final kiss they walk out and head down to breakfast.

**A/N So let me know what you thought, I know it seems Payson maybe forgave Sasha too easily, but they're trying to make it work, also did you like the first foray into jealous Sasha, because I promise it isn't over, as always fav, follow or review :D**


End file.
